La mort est au début comme elle est à la fin
by kaira195
Summary: Kamu n'a pas toujours été seul. Mais à sa mort, qu'est donc devenue celle qui ne vivait que pour lui?


32

Titre : La mort est au début comme elle est à la fin

Auteur : Kaira

E-mail : 

Genre : romance, drame, deathfic

Résumé : Les chevaliers peuvent être aussi sensibles que les hommes normaux, et éprouver des sentiments. Kamu en a fait la magnifique expérience, c'est pourquoi sa mort a été un véritable drame.

Avertissement : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent, je fais ça juste pour le fun.

Note de l'auteur : ma toute première fic. J'ai mis 4 mois à la pondre, j'espère qu'elle en vaut le coup !

**La mort est au début comme elle est à la fin**

I Méprise 

C'était à l'époque où tout allait encore presque bien au sanctuaire : il faisait beau et chaud à Athènes en ce mois de juillet ; tout était paisible. Les chevaliers d'or étaient toujours sur leurs gardes, certes, mais le temps n'était pas au combat, c'est pourquoi Milo était monté rendre visite à son plus fidèle frère parmi les chevaliers d'or, le plus intraitable et le plus juste de tous, le maître de l'eau et de la glace : Kamu du Verseau.

L'entente entre les deux hommes était bien plus que fraternelle, elle était unique, car, si Milo vouait un profond respect au chevalier du Verseau ça n'était pas tant parce qu'il était son aîné que parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie lorsqu'ils étaient enfants : Kamu avait rattrapé le bras de Milo dans sa chute.

Depuis les deux étaient comme frères de sang, et en ces temps de paix ils avaient tout le temps de papoter.

Tu as bien de la chance! s'exclama Milo, de pouvoir créer de la glace à volonté. Avec cette chaleur, quelques glaçons dans nos verres d'eau ne feraient pas de mal.

Je n'utilise jamais mes pouvoirs à cet effet, rétorqua Kamu d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

Je sais. En parlant d'eau, tu n'aurais pas vu Kaira ? Elle n'est pas encore passée chez moi aujourd'hui.

Les chevaliers d'or ne pouvant quitter le sanctuaire, on désignait par temps chauds une jeune paysanne qui habitait aux pieds des douze maisons pour leur apporter de l'eau quotidiennement. La jeune fille en question se nommait Kaira, elle approchait de ses 17 ans et avait de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés qu'elle attachait généralement avec un ruban, ainsi que des yeux bleu lagon très profonds. Et en réalité si elle habitait aux pieds du sanctuaire c'était pour s'occuper de son grand-père, la seule famille qu'il lui restait depuis la mort tragique de ses parents au large d'Athènes.

Tout cela Kaira l'avait raconté à Kamu au fil du temps car, curieusement, la jeune fille intriguait beaucoup le chevalier et, chaque fois que celui-ci plongeait son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la retenir en la faisant parler de sa vie pour pouvoir continuer à les contempler. Kamu n'aurait su donner un nom à cet étrange sentiment, c'était comme une soif permanente que même toute l'eau que Kaira apportait n'aurait pu étancher. Et ce soir-là il était inquiet de n'avoir toujours pas aperçu la jeune fille. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à la guetter sur son perron en plein soleil, et c'était aussi ce qui le faisait se sentir si faible. Cependant le chevalier du Verseau n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments (et surtout lorsqu'il ne les comprenait pas), c'est pourquoi, sans même ciller ni changer de ton il répondit d'un air parfaitement calme :

Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Peut-être qu'un incident l'aura retardée.

Dans ce cas je vais rejoindre ma maison, conclut Milo, je ne voudrais surtout pas la manquer.

Et il se retira.

De toutes façons si tu es absent elle posera une cruche devant ta maison, lui lança Kamu d'une voix forte.

Milo s'arrêta net.

Comment le sais-tu ?

Eh bien parce que ...

Aïe ! Kamu n'allait tout de même pas lui révéler qu'une fois il s'était caché derrière un pilier de sa maison pour épier la jeune fille ! Il réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Parce qu'un jour en rentrant du palais j'ai trouvé une cruche sur le seuil de la mienne.

Ah ...

L'excuse était valable. Sur ce, Milo s'éloigna à grands pas et, se trouvant stupide, Kamu décida de rentrer dans sa maison.

Il ne savait combien de temps avait passé quand il entendit un violent choc suivi d'un cri étouffé devant sa maison. En alerte, il se précipita au dehors, mais il n'y trouva aucun ennemi : les débris d'une cruche étaient éparpillés des marches, une adolescente portant une robe bleue était allongée à plat dos, inerte, une flaque de sang grandissant sous sa tête. Le chevalier du Verseau ne put réprimer un cri d'horreur :

Kaira !

Kamu se précipita vers elle. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et la retourna délicatement, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Kaira ouvrit de grands yeux larmoyants :

Monsieur Kamu, la cruche...

Il l'interrompit.

Chut... dit-il en posant son index sur ses fraîches lèvres. Mon nom c'est Kamu, juste Kamu.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'autorisait à l'appeler par son prénom, car devant cette beauté si fragile et blessée il avait baissé toutes ses gardes, et plus rien d'autre en cet instant ne le préoccupait que de la protéger.

Lentement, sans geste brusque, il l'amena à sa maison où il l'étendit sur le lit. Il alla ensuite chercher des bandages pour soigner la tête meurtrie, et dès qu'il eu fait le bandage elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Lui guetta toute la nuit, puis la journée suivante, et une autre nuit.

L'hémorragie avait donné la fièvre à Kaira et elle se mettait à prononcer des paroles incohérentes dans son sommeil. Cependant, alors que Kamu guettait pour la troisième nuit consécutive, elle se mit à parler si normalement que Kamu crut un instant qu'elle s'était réveillée. Il tendit l'oreille et se rendit très vite compte que dans son délire la jeune fille croyait s'adresser à son grand-père.

Mais non grand-père.... semblait-elle répéter pour la énième fois, il n'y a rien. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est très bel homme, mais que veux-tu que le chevalier du scorpion aille faire avec une paysanne ?

Kamu se sentit sonné. Milo aurait fait des avances à Kaira ? La fièvre continua d'extirper les pensées de la tête de Kaira.

Non, dit-elle avec fermeté, non encore moins. Le chevalier du Verseau n'est vraiment pas mon type... Non n'insiste pas !

Et elle sombra à nouveau. Ressassant sans cesse ces derniers propos, Kamu sentit le poivre lui monter au nez.

Le lendemain matin, Kaira reprit enfin conscience. Elle avait l'air si fragile, perdue et apeurée que Kamu eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais les paroles épineuses de la nuit passée étaient toujours présentes dans son esprit, même si Kaira n'en avait certainement plus aucun souvenir.

Vous semblez aller mieux, dit-il de son ton le plus froid, vous devriez rentrer chez vous : votre grand-père doit d'inquiéter.

Se redressant, Kaira le contempla fixement.

Mon...bégaya-t-elle, Monsieur Kamu ? Mais que fais-je ici ? Et que s'est-il passé ?

Vous avez fait une mauvaise chute, répliqua le chevalier, vous êtes restée inconsciente plus de deux jours.

A ces derniers mots, Kaira sembla s'affoler, bondit hors du lit, et fit quelques petits pas vers la sortie, puis ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle tomba à genoux. En d'autres circonstances, Kamu aurait accouru, mais il resta de marbre, et seul un éclair de regret passa dans ses yeux, presque indécelable. La courageuse Kaira se remis tant bien que mal sur ses jambes et repartit, sous les yeux du chevalier, semblait-il intact mais brisé en son âme. Il entendit un bref juron de la jeune fille, ayant certainement aperçu les débris de la cruche, puis elle s'en alla après avoir ramassé les morceaux.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent guère plus agréables : Kamu se montra froid et distant envers Kaira comme envers son frère qui ne semblèrent rien remarquer, trop occupés à discuter sur le perron de ce dernier. Souvent Kamu les observait depuis sa propre maison.

Ecumant de rage, il préféra ne pas prononcer mot un soir où Kaira lui apportait son eau. Celle-ci, lasse de parler dans le vide, finit par s'énerver.

- Bon, s'exclama-t-elle hargneusement, ça va, j'ai compris, je m'en vais !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle posa une cruche sur le parvis et tourna les talons. Mais elle s'arrêta bientôt.

Vous n'allez tout de même pas me piquer ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Cette réflexion surprit tant Kamu qu'il en oublia totalement son hostilité.

Vous piquer ? répéta-t-il indécis.

Bé oui, continua Kaira, vous êtes bien le chevalier du scorpion, non ? Donc, comme me l'a expliqué votre ami le chevalier du verseau – et il était très flatteur – à l'image de ce que vous représentez vous devez piquer vos victimes.

Kamu resta un instant indécis, choqué par tout ce que ces simples mots impliquaient, puis il dut faire un gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. Cela se traduisit par un rictus assez étonnant et un éclair passager dans les yeux.

Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Kaira.

On ne peut mieux, rétorqua Kamu en souriant presque. Mais je ne suis pas le chevalier du scorpion, je suis maître de la maison du verseau.

Kaira resta muette de stupeur devant cette étonnante révélation, la bouche grande ouverte. S'en rendant compte elle al referma aussitôt et sa peau vira au rouge écarlate. En la regardant à nouveau sans rancœur et avec tant d'attendrissement, Kamu se rendit compte qu'il avait été frappé par l'amour. Kaira, elle, avait un autre souci, elle nageait dans la confusion.

C'est... bafouilla-t-elle, c'est une terrible méprise ! Quand vous vous présentés...

FLASHBACK

Milo et Kamu discutaient tranquillement sur le perron de la maison du verseau quand Kaira avait fait son apparition. Milo l'avait stoppée.

Holà ! s'était-il exclamé. Comment diable êtes-vous passée jeune fille ?

Pardonnez-moi messieurs, avait-elle répondu en s'inclinant bien bas. Je me nomme Kaira, et je suis chargée par son altesse le Grand Pope d'apporter à boire à messieurs les chevaliers.

Les deux frères l'avaient regardée stupéfaits.

Ah oui ? avait considéré Milo. Et bien damoiselle les chevaliers se présentent : le chevalier du scorpion et celui du verseau.

Puis, se rendant compte de son impolitesse, Milo avait préféré présenter Kamu en premier. Le désignant :

Kamu.

Et ramenant son bras à lui :

Et Milo. Nous sommes charmés.

Kamu n'avait pas pris garde à la confusion, subjugués par les yeux bleu lagon.

Kamu hocha la tête, se souvenant parfaitement de ce jour où un rayon de soleil avait percé son cœur refroidi par les grandes étendues glacées de Sibérie. Kaira remonta les marches pour lui parler face à face.

Heureusement que mon grand-père ne vous a jamais vu ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Kamu fronça les sourcils.

Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

Le teint de la jeune fille vira une nouvelle fois au rose vif.

Et bien... bredouilla-t-elle, parce que je lui ai dit que mon cœur s'était épris du chevalier du scorpion.

Le chevalier du verseau fut surpris par la franchise de la jeune fille.

Jolie tournure ! constata-t-il.

Mon grand-père a fait des études de lettres, expliqua brièvement Kaira. Maintenant si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi on m'attend. Monsieur...

Elle esquissa une courbette et s'apprêta à repartir mais Kamu la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna, lui faisant face malgré la honte et les larmes. Il remis tendrement l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et murmura :

Mon nom c'est Kamu, juste Kamu.

Puis il se pencha délicatement et posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur celles, fraîches et douces de la jeune fille.

Une fois de plus Kaira ne rentra pas chez elle. Elle s'endormit tranquillement, la tête appuyée sur le torse de Kamu. Lui ne s'endormait plus aussi facilement depuis des années. De plus il s'inquiétait pour le jeune femme : était-elle en sécurité avec lui, un chevalier du zodiac ? Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Kaira Kamu savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais le danger était réel au sanctuaire, et si jamais on apprenait que Kaira était sa concubine, elle pourrait être visé à défaut de l'avoir lui. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien être blessée lors d'une bataille dans la maison. Le chevalier du Verseau ne pourrait jamais tolérer la crainte que cela se produise un jour. Mais alors que faire ?

Pendant que la nuit avançait et que Kaira dormait paisiblement, chatouillant sa peau de son souffle, Kamu sentit la réponse à cette dernière question lui briser le cœur...

II Les agresseurs

Quand Kaira s'éveilla le lendemain matin ce fut parce qu'elle ne sentait plus Kamu à ses côtés. En effet, le chevalier du verseau s'habillait déjà.

Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en venant l'enlacer par derrière.

Kamu ne dit rien, il ne se retourna même pas pour l'embrasser.

Kamu ?

Il finit par faire face. Elle voulut passer ses bras autour de son cou mais il se dégagea.

Ecoute, dit-il d'un ton neutre, j'ai bien réfléchi et je ... je pense qu'il vaut mieux en rester là. C'était ... bien mais c'était une erreur. Oui, c'est ça : une erreur qui ne doit pas se reproduire.

Kaira fondit en larmes, et ne pas la consoler fut une des choses les plus difficiles que Kamu ait jamais eu à faire.

Alors c'était tout ce que j'étais pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, hargneuse. Une aventure passagère, un amusement, ou peut-être même un pari entre Milo et toi ? Hein ? A qui m'aurait le plus vite, c'est ça ? Mais réponds !

Kamu restait de marbre malgré qu'il aurait tant voulu qu'elle comprenne. Après tout, mieux valait qu'elle le haïsse...

Tu peux être fier, tu as gagné ! continua-t-elle. Et on nous parle de l'honneur des chevaliers d'or ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que la racaille du Sanctuaire ! Je vous déteste !

Elle lui cracha au visage et s'enfuit en courant.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Kamu ne vit pas Kaira, bien qu'il trouva de l'eau tous les matins sur son parvis comme à son habitude.

En effet, Kaira apportait l'eau bien avant l'aube à la maison du verseau afin de ne pas avoir à croiser Kamu dont elle pensait désormais qu'il n'avait couché avec elle que pour s'amuser, même si cette idée lui rongeait le cœur.

Mais bientôt elle dut avancer son horaire, car il la guettait aux aurores, si bien qu'au bout d'une semaine ce fut à trois heures du matin qu'elle sortit de chez elle. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec une vingtaine de ces chevaliers qu'elle qualifiait de « racaille du sanctuaire ». Ca n'était pas des chevaliers d'Athéna, en général c'étaient des hommes de main.

C'est Kamu qui vous envoie ? demanda-t-elle haut et fort. Parce que si c'est lui qui vous envoie vous pouvez lui dire d'aller se faire voir !

Il y eut un silence, puis l'un des gars s'esclaffa :

Eh les gars vous entendez ça, la gamine pense que c'est le chevalier du verseau qui nous envoie !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Un autre s'avança.

Oh non ! Nous on traite pas avec ces imbéciles du sanctuaire, ricana-t-il. Par contre on dirait pas non à certaines de leurs fréquentations, pas vrai les gars ?

Et dans un chahut bien organisé, une foule de têtes bêtes et sombres encerclèrent Kaira. Elle fit un pas en avant, par défi.

Laissez-moi passer je suis pressée ! dit-elle furieusement.

Mais les gredins n'en firent rien, au contraire ils resserrèrent l'étau, et sans prévenir l'homme qui avait parlé en premier l'emporta par derrière et la prit sur une épaule. Les jambes de Kaira battirent l'air, elle hurla à pleins poumons :

A l'aide ! Au secours !

Arriva alors la dernière personne qu'elle aurait souhaité voir en cet instant : son grand-père.

Alerté par le bruit, il avait ouvert la porte et, découvrant le spectacle, il se précipita, sa canne à la main sur le premier homme venu. Ce dernier, amusé, se décala au dernier moment, laissant traîner une jambe sur laquelle le vieil homme trébucha pour s'étaler de tout son long.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite : le chevalier releva le vieillard pour le rouer de coups avant de le laisser tomber à terre, mort.

Non ! hurla Kaira. Grand père !

Elle mordit aussi fort qu'elle put dans le bras de son agresseur, qui la lâcha sous le choc, et courut auprès du corps inanimé.

Elle le retourna, pleurant à chaudes larmes et le serra dans ses bras.

Grand-père...

Sans plus attendre, le chef gronda :

Attrapez-la !

A ces mots, Kaira sentit toutes ses forces lui revenir : ces assassins ne s'en tireraient pas à si bon compte, si jamais elle atteignait la maison du verseau...

Encore fallait-il qu'elle y arrive. Elle décocha un regard noir au chef de la bande, et fonça tête bêche vers l'assassin de son grand-père. Celui-ci voulut utiliser la même ruse, mais arrivée à sa hauteur Kaira sauta, évitant le croc en jambe, et continua à courir en direction des maisons du zodiac.

Malheureusement les chevaliers étaient bien plus rapides qu'elle, et elle n'avait pas couru 500 m qu'ils l'avaient rattrapée. Ils l'encerclèrent de nouveau et le chef s'avança vers elle, tremblant de fureur. En reculant, Kaira trébucha, mais elle ne laissa pas la honte l'emporter et se redressa pour faire face. Mais apparemment il n'avait plus envie de jouer : il lui arracha sa robe d'un simple coup de bras, puis la gifla si violemment qu'elle fut projetée au sol. Il la prenait par le col quand il la lâcha soudain et recula, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et fixés sur quelque chose derrière elle.

Kaira se retourna pour voir ce qui avait pu l'effrayer ainsi, et fut à son tour subjuguée : c'était un homme dont émanait un grand halo de lumière dorée, « assis » dans la position du bouddha : les yeux fermés, les mains jointes.

Vous avez osé, dit-il calmement alors que les gredins reculaient de terreur, profaner le sanctuaire de votre ignoble présence ! Pour cela vous mourrez tous !

Et alors que les hommes avaient cessé de faire face et s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes, un immense champ doré les traversa, les réduisant instantanément en cendres. Kaira s'effondra, et quelques secondes plus tard elle vit un homme portant une armure d'or se pencher au-dessus d'elle.

Kamu... put-elle murmurer.

Puis elle perdit connaissance.

Le vrai Kamu entendit toquer à sa porte vers quatre heures du matin. C'était Milo.

Kamu, dit-il sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, il y a eu une attaque, près de la maison de la vierge. La victime a demandé à te voir, c'est tout ce que je sais.

J'arrive, répondit aussitôt le chevalier du verseau.

Quand les deux chevaliers arrivèrent dans la maison de la vierge ils virent tout d'abord les dos de Mû, Ayola, Shaka et Masque de mort en demi-cercle. Puis le dernier s'écarta, les laissant contempler le désolant spectacle : Kaira était assise en tailleur, et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière continuellement, les yeux vitreux et fixes, sans ciller ni s'arrêter.

Kamu stoppa net, hébété, et Milo ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

Vous la connaissez ? interrogea Shaka. J'ai eu la vague impression de connaître son aura moi aussi.

C'est Kaira, lui apprit Milo, elle nous apporte l'eau.

Kamu était presque lui aussi en état de choc.

Non... murmura-t-il. Non, c'est pas vrai ! Pas toi ! Kaira ?!

A son nom, la jeune fille releva lentement la tête puis, apercevant Kamu, elle voulut aller à lui. Elle se leva, mais une fois de plus ses jambes ne la portèrent pas, et elle serait tombée lourdement si Kamu ne l'avait rattrapée dans sa chute. Il la prit dans ses bras et se redressa. En le regardant elle sembla revenir à elle, ses yeux s'embuèrent, elle balbutia :

- Kamu, mon grand-père...

Le chevalier du verseau se tourna vers Shaka, qui lui fit « non » de la tête. Kaira le vit.

Non ! s'écria-t-elle.

Je suis désolé... lui dit doucement Kamu.

Il passa son index sur la joue tiède de la jeune fille, qui s'apaisa quelque peu et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Tous les chevaliers autour prirent alors conscience de ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux êtres, mais ils savaient tous Kamu assez sage pour décider de ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne fit de remarque.

Je l'amène à ma maison, dit calmement Kamu, merci Shaka.

Arrivé chez lui, Kamu allongez Kaira dans son lit. Elle était consciente, mais elle ne disait mot, elle était comme paralysée. Ayant enlevé son armure, Kamu se glissa à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

Et dire que je croyais te protéger en t'éloignant de moi... soupira-t-il.

Comprenant malgré son état tout ce que ce qu'il venait de dire signifiait, Kaira sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Kamu l'essuya d'un revers de main.

Non, murmura-t-il, ne pleure pas. Je ferais en sorte que plus jamais tu ne sois malheureuse, je t'en fais la promesse.

Sous le choc, Kaira, s'endormit presque instantanément, et Kamu se remis à réfléchir.

De toute évidence avoir écarté Kaira ne l'avait pas protégée, puisqu'elle habitait à proximité du sanctuaire. Kamu n'avait pas le droit de demander à Kaira de s'en aller, cela ne dépendait pas de lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas la prendre sous son aile. Il pourrait ainsi veiller sur elle, et la protéger. Il ne la laisserait plus seule, plus jamais.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Kaira se sentait les idées beaucoup plus claires.

Kamu était assis à la table sur laquelle il avait posé deux bols de café face à face. Mais en arrivant Kaira ne s'assit pas sur la deuxième chaise. Elle contourna la table et vint d'installer sur les genoux du chevalier. Celui-ci ne protesta pas, et passa ses mains autour d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle glisse.

Kamu, commença-t-elle, Kamu je suis désolée ...

Chu ... l'interrompit-il gentiment. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Parle-moi plutôt de ce matin.

Kaira fit la moue, mais elle savait que Kamu avait raison de le lui demander. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de lui raconter sa mésaventure de la nuit précédente : les brigands, son grand-père, et Shaka. Quand elle eut finit, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, et Kamu la prit tout contre lui pour l'apaiser.

Il fallait que ça sorte, dit-il.

Kaira sécha lentement ses larmes, puis elle but le fond de café qu'il restait dans le bol de Kamu.

tu devrais mettre plus de lait, dit-elle pour changer de sujet, le café serré c'est mauvais pour la tension.

C'est alors qu'il lui adressa son premier vrai sourire. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus grave.

Kaira... Après ce qui c'est passé hier j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait une erreur en pensant que tu serais plus en sécurité loin de moi. Tu n'as jamais vécu loin de moi. Et j'aurais pu évité un drame supplémentaire dans ta vie. Je m'en veux. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser seule et tu es la bienvenue dans ma maison. Mais tu dois me promettre que si jamais le moindre danger se profile au sanctuaire tu rentreras in extremis chez toi. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivais quelque chose.

Mais c'est avec toi que je suis le plus en sécurité ! protesta Kaira.

Pas nécessairement, et cette attaque de bandit ne me dit qui vaille. S'il te plait promets-moi.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, si intensément qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de lui dire « non ». Elle leva la main droite et dit :

C'est comme tu voudras.

Elle descendit des genoux et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout devant son propre bol.

Bon, dit-elle entre deux gorgées, et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de beau au programme aujourd'hui ?

Oh ! s'exclama Kamu en riant. Et bien il y a du repos, du repos, et ... bien sûr du repos ! Tu verras c'est très reposant.

Elle rit, et lui reprit son sérieux.

Les chevaliers n'ont pas grand-chose à faire en période de paix, conclut-il dans un soupir.

Kaira hocha la tête, compatissante, avant de reprendre son ton jovial.

C'est magnifique tout ça, dit-elle, mais je serais plutôt partante pour quelque chose de plus... actif !

Et elle l'embrassa passionnément.

III Sursis

Les jours s'écoulèrent très vite au sanctuaire, les mois passèrent. Les chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas encore assez présomptueux pour vouloir faire la leçon à Kamu sur les dangers que représentait sa vie pour une femme normale, ils étaient tous conscients qu'ils ne le savaient que trop bien. Finalement la présence de Kaira s'imposa. Elle continuait à apporter l'eau aux chevaliers le matin, puis elle regagnait la maison du verseau où elle s'occupait des tâches ménagèrent et de son mari. Enfin le soir avant la tombé de la nuit, ils passaient tous deux à son ancienne maison pour faire un brin de ménage et éviter que l'endroit ne tombe en ruine.

Et un jour ils se marièrent. La cérémonie eut lieu à la chapelle d'Athènes, devant les chevaliers d'or et quelques autres amis de Kamu : le chevalier Cristal et son nouveau disciple, Hyoga, Marine et Seiya, ainsi que Shina et Kasios.

Ce fut court, et pourtant magnifique aux yeux de Kaira. En sortant les invités comme les mariés pensèrent que ça ne faisait que rendre officiel ce qui était officieux, mais tous les mariages ne sont-ils pas comme cela. En tout cas les deux jeunes gens avaient pris un engagement l'un envers l'autre, qu'ils étaient sûrs de ne pas avoir de mal à tenir.

La cérémonie prit fin lorsque Kamu fit franchir le pas de la porte de leur demeure à Kaira dans ses bras.

Cette union comblait Kaira : elle avait de nouveau un foyer, la possibilité de fonder sa propre famille, et surtout elle pouvait passé tout son temps auprès de son bien-aimé. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà fréquenté des garçons, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort.

Kamu, s'il se montrait plus réservé, n'en était pas moins heureux : sa passion pour la jeune femme crevait les yeux, simultanément la source de sa plus grande force, et de sa plus grande faiblesse. Car, si le chevalier du verseau semblait de plus en plus fort chaque jour grâce à l'amour de sa femme, il baissait toute garde en sa présence et surtout il passait beaucoup moins de temps à s'entraîner pour mieux s'occuper d'elle. Il perdait aussi de son autorité : il laissait Kaira, encore si infantile, crapahuter partout dans la maison, s'asseoir sur ses genoux aux repas, et même lui rester suspendu au cou pendant des heures. Il ne manquait pas non plus d'exercice physique... Le maître de l'eau et de la glace ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte de son changement d'attitude : il éprouvait un tel bonheur à observer Kaira faire toutes ces choses que pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait empêchée.

Il n'eut à s'opposer à elle qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'elle entreprit d'astiquer l'armure d'or. En effet elle ignorait que les armures sacrées ne pouvaient être touchées que par des chevaliers dignes de les revêtir ou encore des dieux. Heureusement, elle n'avait fait que passer une éponge sur l'armure, elle ne l'avait pas touchée directement. Elle jura malgré tout de ne plus entreprendre de telles choses avant d'en avoir parlé à Kamu et teint parole.

Cette vie heureuse et paisible dura presque un an. Puis des troubles éclatèrent autour du sanctuaire : le tournoi galactique, le retour de l'armure d'or du sagittaire, et surtout la rébellion de 5 chevaliers de bronze prétendant que la princesse Saorie Kido était en fait la réincarnation d'Athéna. Le Grand pope tournait en rond dans son palais, et les rumeurs couraient. Une plus persistante que les autres affirmait que les rebelles et la fameuse jeune femme étaient en route pour Athènes, afin de détrôner le Grand pope. D'autres encore disaient que Hyoga, le chevalier du cygne, s'était rangé aux côtés des rebelles et avait lâchement assassiné son maître, le chevalier Cristal, qui tentait vainement de le raisonner. La tension était extrême au sanctuaire, les émissaires du Grand Pope tombaient les uns après les autres, tous les chevaliers étaient sur leurs gardes. Kamu décida qu'il était temps de faire tenir à Kaira sa promesse, elle rentra chez elle.

Elle partit confiante, car Kamu n'était pas franchement inquiet : tout comme Milo il était surtout stupéfait de l'incompétence de certains chevaliers qu'il avait pourtant bien connu face à de simples chevaliers de bronze.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Kaira n'eut aucune nouvelle. Elle avait interdiction de sortir de sa demeure tant que Kamu ne viendrait pas la chercher en personne, et par conséquent elle se retrouva complètement coupée de l'extérieur.

Elle commençait à s'impatienter quand, une nuit, elle fut réveillée en sursaut : elle entendait des pas venant vers sa chambre. Sans hésiter, elle prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main (sa lampe de chevet) et se tapit dans l'ombre en silence. Enfin, quand elle entendit l'individu approcher, elle se précipita sur lui et lui brisa l'abat-jour sur la tête. Il y eut un grognement, puis l'homme s'exclama :

Enfin Kaira c'est moi !

Kaira courut allumer la lumière et son intuition se confirma.

Kamu ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi chaleureux ! plaisanta-t-il.

Oh ! Kamu ...

Elle se blottit contre lui.

Je suis désolée, dit-elle, mais quelle mouche t'as piqué d'entrer dans, et par où es-tu passé d'abord ?

Le visage de Kamu se fit grave.

Tu devrais t'asseoir, dit-il, ce que j'ai à t'annoncer n'est pas heureux.

Il s'assit, et comme à son habitude Kaira vint se poser sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas saisi la gravité de la situation.

Alors ? s'enquit-elle toute joyeuse. Vous avez repoussé les rebelles ? Je vais pouvoir renter à la maison ? Je commençais à me demander si...

Kamu apposa son index sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, puis il parla enfin :

Ca n'est pas exactement ça, lui apprit-il. Seiya est encore en chemin pour le palais du Grand Pope, la guerre n'est pas finie.

Tu les as laissé passer ta maison ! s'étonna-t-elle. Mais je...

J'ai été vaincu, l'interrompit-il à nouveau. Et ma dépouille gît en ce moment même sur le solo de ma maison, aux côtés de mon disciple Hyoga du cygne. Il a été fabuleux : alors que moi-même je m'entêtais dans ma bêtise tout en refusant de lui porter un coup fatal, pour l'amour de ses convictions il a poussé son cosmos au maximum et projeté un souffle on ne peut plus glacial : il a atteint l'ultime cosmos et le zéro absolu. Malheureusement je n'ai réalisé mon erreur que trop tard : Saorie est bien la réincarnation d'Athéna, et les chevaliers Seiya, Hyoga, Shun et Shyriu ne font que la défendre.

Mais tu disais que...

Maintenant il faut que tu m'écoute Kaira, dit-il d'un ton franc. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans t'avoir adressé un ultime « adieu », ni sans un héritier. C'est pourquoi Athéna, dans sa grande bonté, m'a accordé un ultime sursis : deux heures pour te dire à quel point je t'aime et pour avoir un fils.

En cet instant Kaira aurait voulu ne pas connaître son époux, pour pouvoir croire à une farce. Mais malheureusement, elle savait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il n'en était rien. Kamu guettait sa réaction, et il ne fut pas surpris outre mesure lorsque sa bien-aimée s'effondra en sanglots.

Non ! hoqueta-t-elle C'est impossible ! Les chevaliers d'or sont invincibles, tu l'as dit toi-même. Oh non Kamu ne m'abandonne pas : je t'aime...

A ces mots, le chevalier la repoussa doucement et fixa ses magnifiques yeux bleus, désormais empreint de tristesse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kaira, murmura-t-il, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai défié jusqu'à la mort pour pouvoir t'apercevoir une dernière fois. S'il te plaît : accède à ma dernière requête et aime-moi, aime-moi et laisse moi t'aimer comme au premier jour.

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Le cœur n'y était pas mais même (ou peut-être devrais-je dire « surtout ») en de telles circonstances Kaira n'aurais rien pu refuser à son époux. Elle l'accueillit alors dignement dans sa couche et, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle avait comme toujours la tête posée sur son torse. Mais ce jour-là n'était pas comme tous les jours. Non, ce jour-là était le plus tragique de tous.

Kamu semblait certain qu'il aurait un fils.

Mais comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? lui demanda Kaira.

La grâce d'Athéna, répondit-il simplement. J'ai une dernière requête à te faire, j'aimerais que tu appelles notre fils Hyoga, en honneur à mon élève tragiquement disparu.

Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle.

Depuis près d'une heure elle retenait les larmes qui lui nouaient la gorge, elle savait que cette séparation était tout aussi pénible pour sa moitié. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, de peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse tout à coup. Mais pour le moment il était bien là, si réel, et il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en silence.

Le temps est très mesquin, et c'est quand on voudrait qu'il se fixe sur un moment pour l'éternité qu'il prend plaisir à avancer sans gêne, ni retenue. Arriva l'heure pour Kamu de quitter ce monde de douceur qu'il s'était fait avec sa femme, pour rejoindre les terres d'Hadès. Kaira eut beau s'agripper, elle ne put retenir de lui que ces dernières paroles :

_J'aurais voulu être une de tes larmes, pour pouvoir naître dans tes yeux, vivre sur tes joues, et mourir sur tes lèvres_.

On ne saurait dire combien de temps Kaira resta là, les yeux fixes et vides, comme si elle aussi était morte en cet instant. Mais elle se rendit compte plus tard que ce soir là, le sommeil l'avait gagnée de peu sur la folie.

IV Les coupables

En se réveillant peu de temps après, alors que le soleil s'extirpait lentement de l'horizon, Kaira crut tout d'abord à un cauchemar. Puis, reconnaissant l'odeur de son amour dans des draps qu'il était censé n'avoir jamais touché, la peur la prit au ventre.

Elle courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la maison du verseau, et stoppa nette sur les marches juste devant : un courant d'air glacial s'échappait de la maison.

En s'avançant lentement vers l'intérieur, Kaira s'imaginait le pire. Et en arrivant elle su que le pire était arrivé. Kamu gisait là, inerte, à plat- ventre tourné vers la sortie sud de la maison. En revanche, il n'y avait aucune trace du chevalier du cygne.

Prise de vertiges, Kaira s'efforça de marcher droit jusqu'à la dépouille du chevalier du verseau. Puis elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, et le retourna délicatement. Le corps était si froid qu'à son contact Kaira sentit une vive brûlure sur ses mains, mais elle les ignora. Elle dégagea quelques mèches qui entravaient le front de son bien-aimé, et le contempla. Dans la mort, Kamu restait le même : serein, fort et digne.

La douleur qui submergea Kaira en cet instant était au-dessus des larmes, un chagrin si grand qu'on n'en croit pouvoir mourir. Elle ne put que rester là, sans mot dire, se balançant frénétiquement d'avant en arrière, comme elle le faisait toujours sous le coup de la détresse. Cette fois-ci malheureusement Kamu ne pourrait venir la réconforter, c'était pour cette raison même qu'elle était dans cet état. Il ne viendrait plus la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne s'assiérait plus sur ses genoux, il ne l'embrasserait plus, il ne lui ferait plus l'amour. En une nuit Kaira avait perdue sa vie. Alors que toutes ces pensées lui ruinaient le cœur petit à petit, Kaira n'entendit pas que quelqu'un arrivait derrière elle, et elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui dit :

Je pensais bien que vous seriez là. Kamu disait souvent à mon maître Cristal que vous voyiez les cosmo énergies, et qu'il vous enverrait la sienne avant de mourir. Il fallait un remarquable pouvoir pour faire ça.

Comme celui d'Athéna, s'enquit Kaira en se relevant pour lui faire face.

Elle le dévisagea : il était maigre, blond, et avait de magnifiques yeux bleu clair.

Oh non, rétorqua-t-il, Athéna n'aurait rien pu faire le luttait contre la mort.

Sa cosmo énergie sentait elle aussi la glace et les grandes étendues de Sibérie, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un disciple de Kamu.

Oui, confirma-t-il, c'est moi le disciple de Kamu qui s'est rebellé contre le Sanctuaire, moi qui suis arrivé avec les chevaliers Pégase, Andromède, du Dragon et Phoenix hier soir au Sanctuaire, moi qui ait affronté Kamu dans une bataille des glaces sans merci et enfin moi qui ait tué mon maître en le surpassant afin de passer sa maison et accéder au Grand pope pour sauver Athéna.

Il avait dit ça dans un faible murmure, penaud et triste.

Je suis désolé que les choses aient tournées si mal. Finit-il. Mais il est sur le chemin de la mort maintenant. Tu m'as demandé pardon avant de t'effondre, sache que je n'ai rien à te pardonner cher maître. Adieu.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, avant de se cristalliser sous l'effet du froid intense.

Déjà accablée par la perte de l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, à ces paroles Kaira sentit le poivre lui monter au nez. Sa main s'abattit sans retenue sur la joue gauche du chevalier du cygne, faisant s'incliner sa tête sous le choc.

TOI PARDONNER KAMU ?! s'exclama-t-elle folle de rage. Qui a tué l'autre ? Qui a abattu de sang froid son maître alors que celui-ci n'aurait jamais osé lui porter un coup fatal ? Et comment se fait-il qu'un chevalier de pacotille soit debout devant moi alors que son adversaire n'était autre que le maître de l'eau et de la glace qui gît à mes pieds ? il m'a dit que vous vous étiez entretués !

Moi et mes compagnons ne sommes pas des rebelles contre Athéna, rétorqua calmement Hyoga. AU contraire, nous nous sommes battus pour qu'elle retrouve sa place au Sanctuaire, c'est pourquoi elle nous a préservés de la mort de son aura lors de nos combats.

Alors le chevalier du verseau, qui a dévoué sa vie à Athéna, mérite la mort parce que comme ses frères il a obéit au représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, le Grand Pope ?! Vous me dégoûtez. Et voilà ce que je pense de votre déesse.

Elle cracha aux pieds du chevalier.

Et maintenant sortez, gronda-t-elle, sortez de ma demeure et n'y remettez plus jamais les pieds ! DEHORS !

D'un bras elle lui indiqua la sortie.

Hyoga savait combien il était dangereux de braver le courroux d'une jeune femme. C'est pourquoi il s'exécuta sans protester. De plus il comprenait la souffrance de la jeune femme, et il était bien placé, comme tous ses frères chevaliers, pour savoir qu'aucune mort n'est jamais juste.

Après le départ de Hyoga, Kaira reprit sa place auprès de son mari. Elle resta là des heures devant sa dépouille. Elle semblait dans une sorte de transe, telle que le froid indescriptible qui régnait dans la pièce ne l'atteignait plus. Les paroles de Hyoga résonnaient dans sa tête :

« _Je suis désolé que les choses aient mal tourné. Il est sur le chemin de la mort maintenant... maintenant...maintenant..._ »

Kaira sortit soudain de sa transe. Se redressant, les jambes vacillantes, elle se répéta ces derniers mots :

« Il est sur le chemin de la mort maintenant. »

Mais alors... s'esclaffa-t-elle...mais alors tu n'es pas mort ! Kamu ? appela-t-elle en lui secouant énergiquement la main. Kamu, tu m'entends ?

Elle secoua le corps de toutes ses forces mais il n'y eut aucune réaction, pas même un battement de cils. Le chevalier du verseau était plongé dans un profond coma, mais peut-être tout espoir n'était-il pas encore perdu. Kaira prit les mains de Kamu entre les siennes. Le froid intense provoqua une fois de plus une horrible sensation de brûlure sur ses paumes mais elle l'ignora et se pencha au-dessus le chevalier pour lui parler.

Kamu, dit-elle, je sais que tu m'entends toujours. AU moins perçois-tu mon cosmos. Tu as toujours été capable de le sentir même à l'autre bout de la ville ! Je sais que tu m'as demandé de m'en tenir à la volonté d'Athéna, mais les choix de ta déesse sont trop injustes ! Elle a guéri le chevalier du cygne, je viens de le voir. Et elle devra te ramener toi aussi ou elle aura ma mort sur la conscience. Tu as choisi d'obéir à ta déesse comme toujours te je t'admire pour ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi sans toi ?!

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots.

Kamu, continua-t-elle, n'as-tu pas compris que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ?! Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ? Tu préfères rejoindre les autres chevaliers au royaume d'Hadès, tu préfères m'abandonner ? Kamu je t'aime trop : ou Mû te sauvera, ou je crois que je ne survivrai pas.

Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur les lèvres pâles et glacées de son époux et courut à la maison du bélier. Elle se jura de faire tout, oui tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver.

Quand elle s'arrêta devant la maison, elle sentit ses jambes fléchir : le froid, le choc et sa course folle dans le sanctuaire l'avait beaucoup plus affaiblie qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Ca n'était pas le moment de faiblir, la jeune femme se ressaisit.

A l'intérieur, Mû discutait avec Kiki, mais en la voyant tous deux se turent. En effet la nouvelle position de Kaira due à son récent mariage avec un chevalier d'or exigeait que les chevaliers lui fassent preuve d'un certain respect, ce qu'ils faisaient bien volontiers car elle avait considérablement changé : elle était devenue une femme, courtoise et sympathique, son aura avait considérablement augmenté, et elle s'était fait un caractère, comme Hyoga en avait faut la douloureuse constatation quelques minutes plutôt.

- Madame, dit Mû en s'avançant, je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.

- Pas encore, répondit Kaira du tac au tac.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Mû, surpris.

Interloqués, le chevalier et son apprenti regardaient fixement Kaira.

Je sais que mon mari n'est pas encore mort, leur expliqua-t-elle, je sais que ses heures sont comptées, je sais que votre chère déesse Athéna n'a pas daigné lever le petit doigt pour le sauver, et enfin je sais que vous possédez le pouvoir de guérir. Je sais : il a compris son erreur trop tard, il doit se repentir, blablabla...Tous les chevaliers à part vous et le vieux maître ont fait obstacle à Seiya et ses compagnons, et Kamu aura l'injuste sort de faire partie des victimes de cette grande bataille du sanctuaire si l'on agit pas immédiatement ! Le laisser mourir serait de la non assistance à personne en danger !

Madame, s'interposa Mû, vous savez aussi que Kamu avais choisi sciemment de s'opposer au chevalier du cygne dans un duel à mort. De plus les règles humaines ne sont pas applicables dans l'ordre du code de la chevalerie. Il a choisi cette fin.

C'est faux ! s'écria Kaira. Vous savez parfaitement que quand le chevalier du cygne a mis les pieds au Sanctuaire hier il aurait été bien incapable de battre Kamu, et il l'est toujours ! Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule explication plausible à l'issue de ce duel : mon mari a retenu ses coups ! Kamu n'est pas très expansif, certes, mais moi qui l'aie côtoyé je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais pu porter de sang froid un coup mortel à cet élève qu'il considérait comme son propre fils. Il... il aurait préféré mourir.

C'est en effet le choix qu'il a fait, constata calmement Kamu. Dans un duel à mort les chevaliers doivent se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux meurt, c'est la règle.

Oui mais voilà il n'est pas mort ! se défendit Kaira. Est-ce un crime que d'avoir refusé de tuer son propre élève, et qui plus est un défenseur d'Athéna ?

Non en effet, accorda Mû. Et le chevalier du verseau n'est pas mort pour avoir commis une faute quelconque, mais parce qu'il s'était engagé dans un duel à mort et qu'il a perdu.

Hyoga aussi avait perdu, fit remarquer Kaira, mais LUI a bénéficié d'une aide !

Maître, intervint Kiki, on pourrait peut-être...

Non Kiki ! l'interrompit fermement Mû. Athéna a pris la décision de laisser Kamu là où il est, c'est-à-dire sur le chemin de la mort. Je ne m'opposerais pas à sa volonté.

Kiki se renfrogna, apparemment convaincu par les arguments de Kaira, qui tourna les talons en lançant :

Très bien ! Puisque vous semblez tous aux bottes de cette prétendue déesse qui laisse mourir ses chevaliers, et bien je vais aller la secouer directement à la source. Messieurs je ne vous salue pas !

Saorie est à la fondation, au Japon, lui apprit Mû, sachant qu'elle serait allée au palais.

Très bien... soupira Kaira, et elle se sentit prise de vertiges pendant quelques secondes. C'est donc là que j'irais.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons.

Sans même faire ses valises ou prendre le temps de s'asseoir deux minutes, elle se rendit à l'aéroport et prit le premier vol pour Tokyo. Bien que le trajet fût long et ennuyeux, elle ne ferma pas l'œil, obsédée par l'idée que les heures de son mari étaient comptées. Quand elle arriva, il faisait encore nuit noire, mais le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Cela n'empêcha pas Kaira de sonner au grillage. Une voix rauque lui parla à travers l'interphone.

Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

Je suis l'épouse du chevalier Kamu du verseau, répondit Kaira, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Saorie Kido.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, puis la voix lui dit :

C'est bon, entrez.

Et le portail s'ouvrit comme par magie.

Dans le hall, ce fut un homme au crâne raz qui lui ouvrit la porte et lui indiqua :

La grande porte en haut de l'escalier, la princesse Saorie vous attend.

Kaira reconnut la voix de l'interphone, et se douta que ce devait être le seul domestique déjà debout à cette heure, mais la colère lui faisait perdre tout sens des convenances.

En réalité, trois personnes étaient déjà levées : Saorie, avertie par Mû de l'arrivée de Kaira ainsi que de ses intentions, Phoenix, qui dormait rarement, et Matsumi, la garde personnelle de Saorie depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qui n'aurait jamais pu fermer l'œil sachant Saorie debout.

Quand Kaira entra au salon, elle reconnut tout de suite Saorie, bien qu'elle ne l'eût encore jamais vue. Son cosmos était bien celui qui accompagnait tous les chevaliers. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux mauves portait une longue robe blanche, et trônait pacifiquement dans un fauteuil de l'époque impériale. Les yeux de Kaira balayèrent le reste de la pièce, et c'est alors seulement qu'elle aperçut que quelqu'un d'autre s'y trouvait, qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus. C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux et aux yeux bleu très foncé, il était adossé à un pilier de la grande salle, les bras croisés nonchalamment. Kaira fut stupéfaite de sa ressemblance avec Kamu : son regard impénétrable et profond (elle en fut désolée pour lui car cela n'était autre que le souvenir d'une enfance tragique, marquée par la souffrance et la mort), son air fort et fier, sa droiture, et quel calme ! Nul doute qu'il était lui aussi un chevalier, et l'un des meilleurs.

Sous es airs impassibles Ikki aussi était intrigué : jamais encore il n'avait contemplé telle beauté. Il était sur l'île de la reine morte lors du mariage de Kamu, et il n'avait encore jamais vu l'heureuse élue, mais en cet instant il comprenait mieux le choix du maître de l'eau et de la glace. Et pourtant, en réalité, Kaira avait l'air misérable : ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient sales et gras, tout emmêlés, ses yeux bleus étaient ternes, ses pupilles dilatées, ses paupières tombantes, ses jambes flageolantes et de grandes cernes marquaient ses yeux ; son teint pâle, ses traits creusés et ses mains tremblantes faisaient preuve de l'extrême tension qu'elle faisait subir à son corps.

« Alors c'était elle la jeune femme dont on avait tant parlé au Sanctuaire ? » pensa-t-il.

Il était vrai qu'elle méritait sa réputation : son cosmos était doux et puissant, et elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de courage en se tenant là devant Athéna en cette heure et après le choc qu'elle venait de vivre. Ikki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette femme, et il savait que même la présence du chevalier du verseau ne l'aurait fait détourner les yeux. La jeune femme était encore bien plus belle que Saorie (qui était une déesse) alors qu'elle était au bord de l'épuisement. Mais combien de temps tiendrait-elle encore ? Ikki voulait être présent et la voir se battre. Tant que Saorie ne le sommerait pas de quitter la pièce, il n'en ferait rien. Coupe de chance, la déesse ne prêtait nullement attention à sa présence.

Je ne vais tuer personne, déclara Kaira, pensant qu'Ikki veillait sur la sécurité de Saorie.

Je n'en doute pas, rétorqua celle-ci, comprenant l'allusion. Ikki est curieux, mais il n'est pas mon garde du corps.

Ikki inclina la tête, il avait horreur qu'on le prenne pour un domestique.

Il peut sortir si vous le souhaitez, ajouta la princesse.

« Non ! s'écria l'esprit du chevalier »

Il peut rester, dit fermement Kaira.

Elle reporta son attention sur Saorie.

Je suppose que, dit-elle froidement, pour vous être levée de si bonne heure, vous avez été avertie de ma visite et par conséquent des raisons qui la motivent. Tant mieux, cela me facilite la tâche. J'exige que vous rendiez la santé à mon mari. Je sais qu'il est au seuil de la mort, mais je sais aussi parfaitement que vous avez le pouvoir de le guérir.

Je l'aurait fait volontiers, rétorqua Saorie, mais telle n'a pas été la requête de Kamu lorsque je lui ai parlé hier soir.

Kaira réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait en face de la seule personne qui savait ce qui était arrivé la nuit passée. Elle se dit que ça ne changeait rien.

Mais c'est injuste ! s'écria-t-elle. Kamu n'a fait que sauver le chevalier du cygne : c'était sa vie contre la sienne.

L'honneur de Kamu lui interdit de demander la grâce dans un combat à mort où il a perdu, même si dans ce duel il a renoncé sciemment à la victoire, expliqua Saorie. L'honneur de Hyoga était de parvenir coûte que coûte au palais du grand Pope avant que la flèche que j'avais reçu en plein cœur ne me tue. Il a fait ce qu'il croyait juste.

La voix de Saorie n'avait pas augmenté d'un décibel, elle restait étonnamment douce et calme.

Kaira, quant à elle, était quelque peu déconcertée, elle avait ignoré jusque là le vrai motif qui avait poussé les cinq chevaliers de bronze à défier les chevaliers d'or. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que Saorie était alors gravement blessée.

D'ailleurs, quelque chose clochait dans cette version : les dieux sont immortels, qu'avaient Athéna à craindre d'une malheureuse flèche ? Ou peut-être avait-elle préparé tout cela dans le simple but de conquérir le Sanctuaire : les connexions se firent dans l'esprit de Kaira. Comme elle restait silencieuse, Saorie crut qu'elle s'était résolue, mais il n'en était rien. La tempête reprit, plus forte que jamais.

-Je ne vois plus qu'une seule explication à votre refus de sauver Kamu : sa mort vous arrange !

A ces mots comme au ton sur lequel ils furent prononcés, Saorie ouvrit grands les yeux de stupeur et Ikki se détacha du mur.

Kaira était devenue froide et hargneuse, même Kamu ne l'aurait pas reconnue en cet instant. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est évident ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qui est la grande gagnante de la bataille du Sanctuaire ? Qui règne à présent sans partage sur les 92 chevaliers d'Athéna ? Ainsi, ils doivent vous prouver une servitude absolue, sans doute ni désobéissance. Et quel meilleur prétexte qu'une flèche en plein cœur pour contempler le spectacle ? Lancée elle aussi par un de vos chevaliers comme par hasard ! Et pour finir quel meilleur allié que le Grand Pope, qui ne vous a jamais trahi et avec qui vous avez monté cette machination de toute pièce pour purger le Sanctuaire, afin de réinstaurer votre pouvoir, faisant pour cela s'affronter des chevaliers contre d'autres, ou même contre leurs propres élèves !

Ikki s'interposa pour la première fois :

Le grand Pope est mort, dit-il calmement.

Comme ça il ne risquait pas de parler ! conclut Kaira. Et qui l'a tué ?

Je... murmura faiblement Saorie...je ne voulais pas ...

Bah voyons ! s'exclama à nouveau Kaira, qui perdait complètement la notion de ce qui l'entourait, enveloppée dans son délire. Bien sûr que si vous le vouliez ! sous vos airs de Sainte Nitouche vous êtes cruelle et cupide, comme le sont tous les dieux ! Certains éléments comme Kamu ou Shura par exemple devenaient trop... gênant. Il fallait s'en débarrasser. Et c'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas hésité à faire tuer des chevaliers d'or, laissant derrière l'un d'eux une veuve et un orphelin ! Vous me répugniez !

A ces derniers mots, la folie engloutit la jeune femme, qui se précipita tête baissée sur Athéna.

Mais Ikki n'était pas là pour rien : sans se hâter il arriva derrière la jeune femme et la frappa derrière la tête, elle s'effondra inconsciente.

Au même temps au Sanctuaire, le soleil commençait à décliner. Kiki, convaincu par les propos désespérés de Kaira, avait profité d'une visite de Mû au palais du Grand Pope pour se rendre à la maison du Verseau. Il savait que, même avec ses maigres pouvoirs, il pourrait redonner assez de forces à Kamu pour que celui-ci reprenne vie. Malheureusement l'opération était extrêmement longue, et Ikki redoutait à chaque instant l'arrivée des chevaliers d'or pour la sépulture. Il essaya d'accélérer le processus en augmentant son cosmos, mais ceci n'avait que très peu d'effet. Il croyait néanmoins sentir l'aura de Kamu revenir à son corps. Encore quelques minutes et... Etait-ce son imagination ? Il avait cru entendre des pas. Il s'arrêta un instant et tendit l'oreille. En effet plusieurs personnes montaient les marches de la maison du verseau, et Kiki entendait des éclats de voix se rapprocher.

Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il. Déjà ?!

Il n'eut que le temps de se cacher derrière un pilier avant que Mû, Aldébaran, Shaka, Ayola et Milo n'entrent. Il ne put rien faire ensuite, il aurait été banni de l'ordre des chevaliers pour sa désobéissance. En quelques minutes, Kamu fut enveloppé dans un linceul et mis en terre derrière sa maison, comme le voulait la coutume. Puis les chevaliers quittèrent la maison par la porte nord, voulant rejoindre sans doute celle des poissons où Aphrodite gisait toujours sur son lit de roses. Kiki sortit contempler la tombe de Kamu et se résigna : après tout, combien de chances aurait-il eu de ramener Kamu indemne ? Dans quelques heures, il serait mort.

Et c'est sur cette sinistre pensée que Kiki retourna à la maison du bélier.

V Abandon

Kaira resta plusieurs jours inconsciente. Ikki veillait nuit et jour à son chevet. Cette femme il l'admirait. Elle était à la fois fragile et forte, si douce et si dure. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, il voulait apprendre à la connaître, et surtout il voulait préserver cette partie d'elle que son deuil voulait lui voler, cette partie qu'Ikki avait cru perdre à la mort d'Esméralda, cette partie qui savait aimer.

A part Shun personne ne remarqua l'absence de Phoenix, plus qu'habituelle. Et même si elle peinait son frère, il ne s'en alarma pas.

L'objet de toutes les attentions d'Ikki s'éveilla un beau matin, alors que celui-ci avait fini par s'assoupir. Elle papillota longtemps pour y voir clair. Sa tête tournait, son estomac dansait dangereusement, et tous ses membres étaient endoloris. Au son de ses gigotements de plus en plus forts, phoenix sortit de sa torpeur, devenue depuis longtemps aussi légère qu'un courant d'air, et quelques secondes plus tard il s'était redressé pour la l'observer.

Kaira avait du mal à soulever ses paupières : elles lui semblaient tellement lourdes, et la lumière qui perçait par la fenêtre lui meurtrissait les yeux. Elle voulut se faire de l'ombre avec un bras, mais celui-ci refusa tout net de bouger. Elle sentit alors une main douce et habile tirer l'oreiller sous sa tête et ramener les draps par-dessus elle. Elle fit un ultime effort pour ouvrir les yeux et eut la vision floue d'un jeune homme robuste aux yeux et aux cheveux bleu foncé, mais elle le distinguait très mal et n'aurait pu reconnaître ses traits. Elle se surprit à penser que ce pouvait être Kamu. Il lui dit d'une voix douce :

Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien. Vous êtes toujours à la fondation Kido. Vous souffriez de surmenage et vous avez perdue connaissance. Vous êtes encore très faible, vous devriez vous reposer.

Ca n'était pas la voix de son époux. Kaira gémit de désespoir.

Kamu ...

Je regrette Madame, dit gravement Ikki, je crains que le chevalier du verseau n'ait rejoint l'autre monde à présent.

NON !

Kaira se releva brusquement, mais Phoenix la rattrapa et l'obligea à s'aliter de nouveau. A bout de forces, Kaira fut tout de suite happée par un profond sommeil.

Quand elle s'éveilla de nouveau, elle sentit qu'elle allait nettement mieux : ses membres étaient frais et vifs et la tête ne lui tournait plus. Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux sans difficulté, pour découvrir la même pièce autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, cependant la fenêtre avait été ouverte et de lourds rideaux rouges obstruaient la lumière.

Lentement, sans gestes brusques, elle s'extirpa des couvertures et se leva. Ses jambes flageolèrent un moment, mais elle tint bon. Elle alla à la salle de bain, et observa son reflet dans la glace. Quelle sale mine elle avait ! Les cheveux èches, les traits tirés, la peau pâle... peut-être bien que si Kamu l'avait vue en cet instant il ne l'aurait pas reconnue !

A son nom, Kaira sentit son estomac se contracter, et sa gorge se serrer. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer, mais la sensation de chagrin restait malgré tout. La jeune femme décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et décida qu'une douche serait la bienvenue. Enfin propres, elle put démêler et sécher ses long cheveux noirs avant de retrouver ses vêtements, lavés et repassés dans l'armoire. A cette vue, elle voulut faire une blague sur le service hôtelier mais les mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge. Elle essaya de dire autre chose, sans plus de succès, sa bouche refusait d'obéir.

- Me voilà bien ! pensa-t-elle. J'ai été dorlotée je ne sais où par un inconnu et je ne peux même plus parler.

Elle marqua une pause, sentant son cœur se serrer sous la suite de ses pensées.

- Et Kamu qui... malgré tous mes efforts !

Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, et elle courut s'effondrer sur le lit.

Elle finissait d'essuyer ses larmes sur un bout du drap lorsqu'elle entendit le cliquetis caractéristique d'une serrure de porte. Elle s'empressa de sécher ses yeux et de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Le chevalier qui l'avait soignée entra, et elle put reconnaître celui qui était présent lors de son altercation avec Athéna. C'était donc lui qui l'avait veillée ! Après tout, il l'avait aussi frappée...

Ikki, lui, sentit un éclair passer dans ses yeux : il ne s'était pas trompé dans son jugement. Kaira, maintenant en forme et lavée, était d'une divine beauté : ses longs cheveux soyeux flottait derrière son dos, sa peau pâle était claires, ses formes n'étaient plus avachies, mais bien tenues, et mises en valeur sans excès dans ses simples et sobres attraits. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, ne se privant pas de la contempler.

Alors, demanda-t-il doucement mais de son ton tout à fait rauque. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Mais où suis-je ? voulut demander Kaira.

Elle ne put émettre qu'un hoquet étranglé. Ikki en fronça un sourcil. Elle essaya de dire n'importe quoi, et même de chanter, mais rien, non rien n'y faisait, elle restait muette. Phoenix se leva et vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Ce doit être le choc, dit-il posément, votre voix vous reviendra très bientôt.

Kaira parcourut la pièce du regard, il lui fallait trouver un autre moyen pour s'exprimer. Ne trouvant rien qui puisse servir, elle revint à Phoenix et mima d'écrire sur sa main.

Du papier, comprit-il immédiatement, il doit y en avoir dans le bureau, je vais vous en chercher tout de suite.

La jeune femme n'attendit que quelques secondes, et pourtant des milliers de questions eurent le temps de se bousculer dans sa tête. A peine Ikki avait-il passé le bloc-notes et le stylo dans ses mains qu'elle se mit à griffonner à toute allure. Elle le présenta ensuite au chevalier.

Qui êtes-vous ? lut-il tout haut. Que s'est-il passé pendant mon sommeil ? Suis-je prisonnière ?

Non, répondit-il à la suite, vous n'êtes pas retenue ici, loin de nous cette intention ! Vous êtes notre invitée ici, la princesse Saorie a demandé à ce que l'on prenne toutes les dispositions nécessaires à votre confort. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, vous avez perdu connaissance, et il serait préférable pour votre santé que vous restiez ici encore quelques jours, mais si vous préférez partir... Libre à vous.

Mon mari ? écrivit Kaira.

Il a été enterré derrière la maison du verseau comme le veut la coutume, lui apprit Phoenix. Il repose en paix à présent.

Et vous êtes...

Oui pardonnez-moi, j'oublie toujours de me présenter. Je suis Ikki, le chevalier du phoenix.

Dois-je me présenter ?

Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire ! dit Ikki dans un sourire. Votre beauté est depuis longtemps légendaire au Sanctuaire, et toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur vous sont de loin en dessous de la vérité : vous êtes plus belle que les mots ne permettent de l'exprimer. Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur d'assister à votre mariage, c'était à l'époque où je croyais encore, comme vous semblez le croire, que les valeurs représentées par Athéna sont utopiques, et que la haine devait être ma seule force.

Vraiment ? s'enquit le bloc-notes.

Ikki entreprit alors de raconter à la jeune femme ses 6 années passées en enfer, ainsi que la fin tragique de son grand amour, et son passage à l'autre camp.

Mon frère et mes amis m'ont sauvé la vie alors que je ne le méritais pas, et ils ont su me prouver que l'amour et l'amitié étaient plus forts que tout ; depuis se jour, j'ai juré comme eux et comme tous les autres chevaliers de défendre Athéna et les valeurs qu'elle prône.

Mais où sont toutes ses valeurs que vous défendez si hardiment lorsque vous laissez mourir l'un des vôtres ? rétorqua la plume de Kaira.

Ici il s'agissait de la plus ancienne et meurtrière de nos valeurs : l'honneur. Le chevalier Kamu n'aurait pu supporter qu'on l'épargne dans un combat à mort. Il a accepté sa défaite et le prix à payer. Pour autant que je sache, Athéna a accepté d'exhausser son dernier souhait, même si je n'en connais pas la nature.

Pourquoi mon mari aurait-il choisi de m'abandonner ? persista Kaira.

Essayez de comprendre, lui répondit Phoenix, il s'était engagé dans un combat à mort, et même s'il n'avait pas pensé perdre, il en a accepté toutes les règles. Renier sa parole aurait été renier tout ce en quoi il croyait et ça, même pour ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde – J'ai regret à le dire – il n'aurait pu se résoudre à le faire.

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil droit de Kaira. Alors Kamu l'avait quittée délibérément ? Entre elle et son devoir il avait choisi ce dernier. Aurait-elle fait le même choix ? Non, elle aurait vendu son âme au diable pour rester avec lui. Elle, elle n'était pas un chevalier d'Athéna, et malgré tous ses efforts elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Elle s'effondra en sanglots. Ikki, bienveillant, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Puis il se balança doucement d'avant en arrière, comme pour la bercer, et elle sentit son chagrin s'apaiser. Ces bras musculeux et doux, cette chaleur, cette patience, cette gentillesse, cette présence masculine...la force à l'état tranquille. Kaira connaissait cela, et pendant un court instant, elle crut avoir retrouvé son époux : il était là, il la prenait dans ses bras, et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Le beau rêve s'envola, et Kaira s'arracha vivement à l'étreinte de Phoenix.

je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule, lui écrivit-elle.

Je comprends, dit-il calmement en se levant. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, l'escalier qui mène au grand salon est au bout du couloir à droite.

Et il quitta la pièce.

VI Perdue

Kaira resta un long moment à réfléchir assise sur le lit. Elle se sentait perdue : elle avait besoin de Kamu, de le voir entrer en trombe, de se blottir dans ses bras et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle repensa alors à Ikki : sa ressemblance avec Kamu était on ne peut plus troublante. D'ailleurs, elle avait presque ressenti le même réconfort dans ses bras... Elle s'envoya deux bonnes gifles mentales : comment pouvait-elle trahir si honteusement son mari ?! Elle s'arrêta là, elle était trop malheureuse pour réfléchir. Elle se contenta alors de se balancer d'avant en arrière, comme après son agression. Mais qui viendrait la secourir cette fois-ci ?

On frappa à la porte, et comme tout le château devait à présent savoir qu'elle ne pouvait parler, la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Kaira s'efforça de relever la tête pour saluer le nouvel arrivant. Derrière ses yeux embués elle ne put distinguer qu'une silhouette assez floue : environ 1.80 m, les cheveux noir bleu...

Kamu ? pensa-t-elle.

Elle se précipita, bondit du lit et tenta de courir mais ses jambes étaient endolories et refusèrent de la porter. L'homme la rattrapa de justesse, et levant les yeux les larmes coulèrent, la vision de Kaira s'éclaircit : ça n'était pas Kamu, mais Phoenix. Il le souleva comme si elle n'était qu'une plume et la ramena à son lit.

Vous manquez encore de forces, dit-il, je vous amène justement de quoi vous requinquer. D'un coup de tête, il désigna le plateau-repas posé en hâte sur le buffet. Kaira le contempla quelques instants, mais l'appétit ne lui venait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été très vorace, elle là elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'estomac. Elle ramena son attention à Ikki, et se sentit rougir en constatant qu'il la détaillait des pieds à la tête les yeux profonds. Elle se leva, plus précautionneusement, et alla contre le mur du fond. Phoenix sortit de sa transe.

Je suis désolé, dit-il aussi posément que d'habitude, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je me disais seulement que vous ressembliez étrangement à une personne que j'ai connu. Je vous en ai déjà parlé : elle s'appelait Esméralda.  
La vie fait les choses bizarrement vous ne trouvez pas ? Nus avons tous deux perdu un être cher, nous avons tous deux douté avant de nous retrouver ici. Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous ressentez, ajouta-t-il. Vous pensez que vous ne pourrez plus jamais sourire, vous en voulez à la Terre entière pour cette injustice, mais vous en voulez surtout à vous-même. Vous vous dites que vous auriez du faire quelque chose, que vous auriez pu empêcher ça, et que out est votre faute...

Kaira s'effondra en sanglots et Ikki, qui avait avancé doucement jusqu'à elle, la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci elle ne se déroba pas à l'étreinte, et pendant qu'elle pleurait il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir, continua-t-il, qu'auriez-vous pu faire au milieu de deux chevaliers déterminés à s'entretuer ? Je ne connaissais pas personnellement le chevalier du Verseau, mais je puis comprendre que votre perte l'aurait ravagé. Le destin est cruel certes, mais nous sommes impuissants face à lui. Nous les chevaliers du zodiac avons appris à nos dépends que la mort est toujours présente. Kamu aussi le savait, il l'avait accepté, c'est à votre tour maintenant.

Peu à peu, la jeune femme sécha ses larmes, les paroles d'Ikki étaient apaisantes, et véridiques. C'était toujours étonnant de trouver dans les chevaliers tant de sagesse quand on savait tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré.

« La vie fait bizarrement les choses, vous dites ? pensa Kaira. En effet, je ressemble peut-être à votre Esméralda, et vous êtes la copie conforme de Kamu dans votre âme comme dans votre corps, si vous saviez comme tout cela est troublant, chevalier Phoenix ! »

Ikki aussi s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? songea-t-il. La présence de cette femme, son parfum... Que les dieux me pardonnent ! »

Il enfonça son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour mieux respirer son parfum, puis il releva la tête, frottant sa joue contre la sienne, et vint poser ses lèvres brûlantes sa bouche. Kaira en fut tout d'abord surprise, puis elle lui rendit son baiser. Mais même cette émotion intense ne pouvais l'aider à nier sa conscience qui lui hurlait le nom de sa défunte moitié. La honte lui brûla les joues. Elle s'élança vivement vers l'arrière, s'arrachant à lui. Il la regarda, sans mot dire. Kaira baissa la tête, une fois de plus les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle aurait voulu dire au chevalier combien elle était désolée, mais les mots ne lui venaient toujours pas aux lèvres. Elle se contenta alors de s'enfuir en courant, avant même que Ikki ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Elle dévala les escaliers de marbre en trombe, et sortit par la porte principale qui heureusement n'était pas gardée. La jeune femme n'aurait pu rendre des comptes. Elle prit un taxi qui l'amena à l'aéroport, où elle prit le premier avion pour Athènes.

Kamu, se dit-elle, mais que nous arrive-t-il ? A chaque seconde j'ai l'impression que je vis un cauchemar, mais j'ai beau me concentrer je ne parviens pas à me réveiller. Et je suis si perdue ! Je fais n'importe quoi ! Mais que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Que peut la rose si le soleil vient à lui manquer ?

Elle leva les yeux au plafond pour refluer ses larmes, jamais elle n'aurait exprimé ses sentiments en public.

Arrivée à Athènes, où il faisait nuit, elle courut à la maison du verseau, prenant le passage secret que Kamu lui avait montré afin d'éviter les autres maisons. Elle fut frappée en arrivant, cette maison qui lui avait paru si chaleureuse, si accueillante jadis, lui paraissait dorénavant froide et sans vie. L'armure d'or reposait au milieu, sous la forme d'une femme tenant une cruche, la pose de l'exécution de l'aurore.

Tout comme Kaira, cette maison était morte en même temps que son maître. La jeune femme resta longtemps là à contempler l'armure vide, les murs pâles et décrépis, jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson la ramène à la réalité. Elle sortit, et se retrouva sur un petit tertre à l'arrière, où Kamu avait fait poussé des roses, du lilas et de la lavande. Ca n'était plus qu'un terrain en friches : les fleurs avaient fané et la terre s'était desséchée sous le soleil écrasant. Tout ce qui avait vécu grâce à Kamu n'était plus que mort et désespoir. Kaira secoua la tête, désolée. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut la tombe, petit monticule de terre retournée sur lequel trônait une croix en bois. Kaira marcha jusqu'à elle et tomba lourdement sur ses genoux, juste devant. Elle se sentait mourir de chagrin en voyant derrière cette tombe tout ce qu'elle représentait. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours l'impression de sentir le cosmos de Kamu, comme on croit toujours sentir son bras après l'avoir perdu. Elle décida que si Kamu devait l'entendre cela serait par l'intermédiaire de son cosmos, puisqu'elle était toujours dans l'incapacité de parler.

Oh Kamu ! sanglota-t-elle dans son fort intérieur. Je crois bien que je t'attends toujours. Toi qui as veillé sur moi pendant toute cette heureuse période, tu ne pouvais pas m'abandonner. Mais je ...

Mais son esprit sentait les mots lui manquer en cette circonstance.

J'ai fini par comprendre, même si je ne peux l'accepter, que tu n'avais pas le choix : tu es chevalier avant d'être mon époux, et tu es mort en tant que tel. Tu avais compris bien avant moi qu'un jour viendrait le temps où tu devrais me laisser seule sur cette Terre, et tu avais essayé de m'y préparer mais... SI TU SAVAIS COMME J'AI MAL !  
Si tu savais comme je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours. J'aurais tellement aimé changer les choses...

Instinctivement, elle s'était mise à se balancer d'avant en arrière, mais même cela ne l'apaisait plus. Elle resta là des heures à se remémorer tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ; elle cessa peu à peu de pleurer, et l'aube se dessina derrière le Sanctuaire. Elle manqua de peu l'infarctus lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Mais une voix apaisante l'accompagna.

- Maintenant que tu as compris, il faut que tu acceptes qu'il ne sera plus là, et que tu doives continuer sans lui.

Kaira se retourna vivement.

Ca n'implique pas pour autant de devoir rester seule.

Ikki ? lui dit-elle de son cosmos. Je suis désolée...

Il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

J'ai compris, dit-il. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que le deuil prend du temps. Mais il faut que tu t'efforces de tourner la page, sinon la blessure ne pourra se refermer, et même le temps ne pourra plus rien pour toi.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

Je sais bien que je ne te mérite pas après ce que je t'ai fait, murmura-t-elle à son aura, mais... veux-tu m'aider Ikki ?

Il essuya d'un revers de main la dernière larme qui ruisselait sur sa joue, et plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Je t'aime Kaira, dit-il. Et je suis prêt à t'apporter tout le réconfort et le soutient dont tu auras besoin. Tu verras je te rendrai le sourire.

Kaira fut très émue par ses paroles, et elle savait qu'hormis Shun personne ne pouvait se douter que, sous ses apparences rudes et inébranlables, Phoenix cachait un cœur qui savait encore aimer...

Tout à coup elle frissonna : la rosée la gelait jusqu'aux os, la brise fraîche de l'aube agitait les arbres, et toutes ces émotions l'avait épuisée. Ikki, la voyant se frotter les bras, lui passa aussitôt sa veste.

Nous devrions nous rentrer, constata-t-il.

Sans plus attendre, Kaira l'entraîna vers sa maison, passant par le raccourci. Ikki comprenait très bien qu'elle ne veuille pas dormir dans la maison du verseau, pourtant à quelques mètres derrière eux. Ils redescendirent presque en courant le petit chemin. Tout d'abord ils marchèrent côte à côte, puis Kaira s'effondra de fatigue, et Ikki la porta sur la fin.

En entrant dans la maison, Phoenix, apprécia tout de suite l'atmosphère : gaie et chaleureuse, à l'image de Kaira. Il la déposa dans son lit, tira les couvertures et alla de reposer dans le divan : mine de rien lui aussi était toujours à l'heure japonaise.

VII Un nouveau départ

Quand Hokari s'éveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, mais elle s'étonna tout de même de trouver un plateau-repas avec des croissants, du café et une rose rouge sanguine posé sur sa table de chevet.

On frappa à la porte. Kaira toqua sur son lit pour répondre.

Ikki apparut, calme et semblait-il heureux, il referma la porte et s'y adossa. De toutes évidence, il n'avait pas l'intention de la brusquer.

Mais qu'est-il pour moi ? se demanda la jeune femme. Un ami ? Un amant ? un ennemi ?

Tant de choses lui interdisaient la réponse à cette question...

Ikki vint rompre le silence.

Tu sembles aller mieux, apprécia-t-il.

Kaira aquiesca de la tête. Heureusement Phoenix était un chevalier, car elle ne pouvait toujours s'adresser qu'avec son cosmos.

Merci de m'avoir ramenée, lui dit-elle t cette rose est...

Belle ? compléta-t-il. Fraîche ? Délicate ? je l'ai choisie à ton image.

Kaira rougit. Ikki n'était pas réellement extraverti, mais il avait de l'assurance, et savait s'en servir pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle se surprit à se demander combien de femmes avaient pu déjà succomber à son charme. Et elle, devait-elle céder ?

Pas tout de suite...

Merci, dit-elle d'un air indifférent. Comptes-tu rester ? Si c'est le cas je devrais aller au marché faire les courses.

Ikki fut quelque peu désarçonné par cette réponse, mais on eut dit qu'il lui était impossible de perdre pied.

Tu es seule juge. Lui rappela-t-il. Si tu as besoin de moi je suis là, sinon je peux m'en aller.

La jeune femme sentit le dilemme la torturer. Elle l'aimait, et si elle le rejetait ils seraient malheureux tous les deux. La peine l'avait déjà tant affectée... Ikki ne lui pardonnerait peut-être pas non plus. D'un autre côté, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne tournait pas la page mais qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, et qu'elle trompait odieusement son mari.

Il est mort, se répéta-t-elle. Il est mort et aucun mort ne peut reprocher aux autres de continuer à vivre sans lui ! Et puis zut !

Elle bondit du lit et se jeta dans les bras d'Ikki, qui ne parut pas le moins du monde surpris ; ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, et glissèrent sur le lit. Ils n'en sortirent pas de la journée, laissant libre court à leur envie et au plaisir de mêler leurs corps. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement tard dans la nuit, la tête de la jeune femme sur le torse de Phoenix, les jambes entrecroisées. Et juste avant de se laisser happer par le sommeil, Kaira pensa que plus jamais la mort ne viendrait gâcher sa vie.

Quand elle s'éveilla au matin, elle eut peur que tout cela ne fut qu'un rêve, et hésita à ouvrir les yeux. Mais en sentant un corps de mâle contre elles, des jambes emmêlées dans les siennes, elle se sentit rassurée. Lui était déjà réveillé, appuyé sur le coude il la contemplait en lui caressant l'épaule. Kaira s'étira, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il sourit presque.

Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? murmura la douce aura de la jeune femme.

Seulement quelques minutes, lui répondit-il aussi chaleureusement.

L'effort lui avait permis de dormir une nuit entière, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps. Elle se serra contre lui.

Non, se disait-elle, plus jamais je ne serai malheureuse.

Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement, la vie que Kaira reprit était très peu différente de celle qu'elle avait mené avec son époux (bien qu'elle se garda d'en faire la remarque). En revanche Phoenix, lui, n'était pas tenu de rester cloîtré chez lui, aussi l'accompagnait-il souvent dehors : à la plage, au marché ou encore dans de longs voyages ; une fois, Ikki l'emmena sur l'île de la mort, où poussaient les fleurs préférées d'Esméralda, dont il lui offrit un plein bouquet. Kaira en fut très flattée.

D'autres changements eurent lieu : étant donné qu'Ikki devait veiller sur sa déesse, lui et Kaira s'installèrent à la fondation Kido, après que la jeune femme ait présenté ses plus plates et sincères excuses à Saorie. Les deux femmes devinrent par la suite d'excellentes amies, surtout quand il s'agissait de dévaliser les magasins de vêtements, leur passe-temps favori.

C'est pourquoi tout le monde fut étonné lorsque Kaira refusa d'accompagner la princesse au shopping, quelques deux mois plus tard.

je ne me sens pas très bien, prétexta-t-elle. Je crois que je suis fatiguée.

Saorie n'insista pas, mais quand Ikki rentra dans leurs appartements en fin de journée, lui semblait inquiet. La jeune femme était étendue sur le lit à baldaquin, pensive.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il.

La jeune femme se releva et s'assit en tailleur ; elle avait l'air en bonne santé, mais moralement fatiguée.

Viens t'asseoir, lui dit-elle, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Phoenix s'exécuta, et lui prit la main pour l'encourager. Elle respira profondément.

Ikki je ...

Les mots ne lui venaient pas, même si elle ne parlait toujours qu'avec son cosmos. Sa voix semblait avoir disparu, perdue à tout jamais comme Kamu.

Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle fébrilement.

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il se leva, et se mit à faire les cent pas.

Je regrette, dit-il froidement, je ne suis pas près à être père. Tu sais que je déteste avoir des entraves aux pieds.

A vrai dire... le contredit-elle. Cet enfant n'est pas le tiens ; c'est celui de Kamu.

Et comment le sais-tu ?

Parce que ce fils était sa dernière requête avant de mourir, celle que Athéna a pris soin d'exhausser elle-même.

Donc tu le sais depuis déjà longtemps, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Parce que je voulais être sûre.

Et maintenant ? s'enquit-il d'un ton coléreux.

Il est hors de question que je me débarrasse de cet enfant, je l'ai juré à Kamu. Evidemment, puisque c'est son fils tu n'as aucune responsabilité envers lui. Mais tu as dit que tu t'occuperais de moi...

J'ai promis d'aider une jeune femme à faire son deuil ! l'interrompit-il violemment. Il n'a jamais été question que j'aide une mère à langer un enfant.

Il s'arrêta.

Personne ne t'a demandé de le faire, rétorqua-t-elle. Il était convenu que j'élèverais cet enfant seul.

Très bien ! conclut-il. Dans ce cas je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce bébé, à aucun moment.

Et sur ce il sortit en claquant la porte.

Ca aurait pu être pire, pensa Kaira en caressant son ventre. Hein Quatre ?

Et elle s'affala sur le lit.

VIII La naissance

Au goût de Kaira, sa grossesse fut interminablement pénible. Dès que ses rondeurs étaient apparues, Ikki avait commencé à la délaisser : il prétextait un retour aux sources pour disparaître des mois dans les îles du pacifique, il ne la regardait plus, de peur de se dégoûter semblait-il, et bien sûr il n'osait plus la toucher.

Heureusement, tout le monde n'était pas comme le chevalier Phoenix, bien au contraire : Saorie avait mis à la disposition de la jeune femme deux servantes pour s'occuper d'elle et du bébé, Shun se montrait très gentil bien qu'il n'eut aucune idée de comment on s'occupait d'un nourrisson, Hyoga, qui avait été élevé parmi de plus jeune disciples du chevalier de cristal, était de bon conseil et savait détendre l'atmosphère, mais pas autant que Seiya, toujours prompt à épater la galerie, parfois même sans le faire exprès.

Kaira fut tout de même soulagée quand on la conduisit à l'hôpital après qu'elle ait perdu les eaux. Tout se passa bien ; avec les moyens modernes les accouchements se faisaient sans aucune douleur. Et pourtant Kaira n'arrivait toujours pas à afficher le même émerveillement que les trois chevaliers de bronze. Bien entendu, Ikki, pourtant prévenue de la naissance, ne s'était pas montré. Quatre était prématuré, et dès sa venue au monde il fut mis en couveuse, sans même avoir été présenté à sa mère. Il était très petit paraissait-il, et ne pesait que 2,9 Kg, au grand dame des chevaliers qui avaient espéré un enfant robuste comme son père.

Ca doit venir de moi, leur apprit Kaira, j'étais aussi chétive à la naissance : je ne pesais que 2,5 Kg et pourtant je n'étais pas prématurée, les médecins refusaient de le croire !

Les trois autres la regardèrent, inquiets.

Mais j'ai grandi vite et aujourd'hui je suis tout à fait normale, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais eu de grave problème de santé, les rassura-t-elle.

Kaira et son fils sortirent de l'hôpital par un lundi ensoleillé. Malgré elle, la jeune femme s'était attachée à ce petit être, d'autant plus qu'il devenait le portrait craché de son père, et qu'elle se entait obligée de le protéger un tant soit peu de Hyoga et Seiya, qui se voyaient déjà faire les 400 coups avec lui alors qu'il passait encore l'essentiel de ses journées à dormir et à manger. Il avait pourtant bien évoluer en couveuse : après deux semaines en milieu stérile à dormir à poings fermés toute la journée, il avait pris du poids, ouvert les yeux, et quand il avait commencé à agiter ses petites mains dans tous les sens on l'avait jugé apte à rejoindre sa mère. Ils purent alors rentrer au château.

On n'avait aucune nouvelle de Phoenix, il n'était toujours pas rentré. Kaira bénissait tous les jours les dieux que Saorie l'ait pardonnée, car ses deux servantes étaient très habiles te savaient s'occuper du bébé, et elle-même venait souvent voir la mère pour discuter ou sortir. Et pourtant, Kaira ne se sentait pas heureuse ; chaque jour elle guettait le retour de son amant, en vain. Aux dernières informations, il s'était retiré pour méditer sur l'île de la mort.

Il finit par en venir quelques semaines plus tard, très peu différent sembla-t-il. En entrant il repoussa son frère, ainsi que les accueils chaleureux de Seiya et Hyoga.

Kaira, dit-il en lui faisant face, pourrais-je te parler une minute.

Son ton était dur, elle redouta le pire. Mais elle acquiesça tout de même de la tête.

Elle le suivit jusque dans leur chambre, penaude.

Ecoute, dit-il plus doucement, je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de discours alors je vais faire court.

Comme Kaira restait muette, il se lança.

Voilà... Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec ce bébé et je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé tout ce que ça impliquait. Je sais que ces derniers mois ont du être terriblement éprouvants pour toi et j'en suis désolé mais je... je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il y avait toi... et ce bébé, dans un même corps ! Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre te... j'ai enfin compris !  
Oui, j'ai compris que je t'aimais par-dessus tout, et que... je ne peux pas continuer à jouer les solitaires endurcis toute ma vie. Je... peut-être que je serai heureux en famille comme je n'ai jamais pu l'être. Après tout, j'ai su élever mon petit frère alors...

Kaira pleurait de joie, elle avait si souvent rêvé d'entendre ces mots de la bouche du chevalier sans jamais oser l'espérer ! Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là.

Il est temps que je prenne enfin ma vie en main, affirma-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla, et tendit vers Kaira une petite boîte à bijoux ouverte.

Kaira, veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Celle-ci se demanda un instant si elle ne rêvait pas, puis elle se remémora les paroles entendues à son premier mariage : « La force domptée par la grâce ». Phoenix prit son silence pour une hésitation, il haussa un sourcil.

Bien sûr, dit-il gentiment, je comprendrais si trouvais cela trop tôt.

La jeune femme sortit de sa rêverie.

Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Non je ... Bien sûr que je le veux !

Les yeux d'Ikki s'éclairèrent.

Vraiment ?

Oui, confirma Kaira. Ikki, je souhaite devenir ta femme.

Il sourit, passa la bague à son annulaire, puis se redressa pour venir l'embrasser comme au premier jour.

En bas, dans le salon, les chevaliers s'impatientaient, à l'inverse de Saorie qui gardait un calme impressionnant en vue des circonstances.

Mon frère n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, constata Shun avec déception et tristesse.

Oui, on avait remarqué ! renchérit Seiya. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très loquace d'habitude mais de là à ne plus dire « bonjour »...

Ne vous en faites pas, les rassura Saorie. Ikki était juste un peu nerveux, mais quelque chose me dit que tout va s'arranger maintenant...

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Kaira descendait main dans la main avec Ikki, rayonnante.

Alors ? lui sauta Seiya sur le poil. Tu nous expliques ?

A sa grande surprise, ce fut elle qui s'avança.

- Ikki et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-elle joyeusement.

- Ikki reste au château ? essaya de deviner Seiya.

- Oh ! mais laisse-les donc parler ! s'offusqua Saorie.

-Eh bien voilà, s'exclama Kaira, nous sommes fiancés !

Elle brandit fièrement sa main, où l'alliance étincelait. Les yeux d'Ikki brillaient. Les autres chevaliers en restèrent « sur le cul ».

Eh bien ! parvint à s'exclamer Seiya. Quelle surprise ! Et si on allait fêter ça ?

C'est une excellente idée, approuva Saorie.

Une heure plus tard, le salon regorgeait de personnes : chevaliers, dieux et amis de ceux-ci, venus célébrer l'évènement. Le banquet fut un énorme succès, et même Ikki ne resta pas à l'écart des conversations.

VIII Elle est à lui

Saorie prit en charge tous les préparatifs du mariage et de la réception qui devait s'en suivre. Une magnifique journée s'annonçait : la cérémonie se ferait en fin de matinée, et le banquet durerait toute l'après-midi dans les jardins derrière le Sanctuaire. Enfin, cette fin de juin ensoleillée et douce se prêtait à merveille à une fête en pleine air.

Quand le grand jour arriva, Kaira se sentit très mal à l'aise : elle ne put rien avaler au petit déjeuner, mais personne ne s'en alarma car elle mangeait souvent très peu. Elle n'entendit rien de ce que Saorie lui racontait pendant qu'elle l'aidait à enfiler sa robe de mariée (elle semblait enjouée et parlait très vite), et ne réussit à percevoir que quelques bribes des compliments qui fusaient de toutes parts. Lorsqu'elle s'avança dans l'allée centrale de l'église d'Athènes, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci était bondée, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître au plus haut point sa tension. Elle continua d'avancer machinalement vers l'autel et Ikki, lançant des regards furtifs et apeurés autour d'elle, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer. Tout en marchant elle s'interrogeait quelle serait la meilleure façon de dire « non » sans blesser Ikki, malgré qu'une petite voix cinglante dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'y avait pas. Elle voyait de plus en plus clairement ses yeux brillants annonçant que lui n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer. Et elle savait que son caractère, fort et impétueux, ne supporterait pas un tel affront, même s'il l'aimait. Elle aurait volontiers pleuré, mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas devant tous ses regards avides qui la scrutaient avec curiosité. Elle se revit alors lors d'une période de stress égale, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les yeux inondés de larmes... Si seulement Kamu pouvait lui apparaître à nouveau, comme il lui était apparu autrefois ! Kaira réalisa soudain son erreur, la cause de son extrême tristesse en ce moment qui aurait du être si joyeux : son grand amour avait été Kamu, et lui seul. Ikki n'était pas cet homme qu'elle aimait : il lui ressemblait ne de nombreux points, mais ça n'était qu'une pâle copie, tout comme les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard n'auraient jamais su être aussi fort que ceux qu'elle avait et aurait toujours pour le chevalier du verseau. Elle en conclut qu'il y existe deux sortes d'amour : celui qu'on sent, malgré tout, malgré soi, qui nous rend malheureux sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi ; et celui auquel on croit, parce qu'on admire quelqu'un ou que l'on s'entend bien avec lui, malgré que notre cœur détourne les yeux. Lequel était le vrai ? La question en se posait même pas, tout comme Kaira ne se demandait plus de quelle façon elle aimait Ikki. Mais il était trop tard. Elle était arrivée au bras de Phoenix, et le prêtre entama son sermon.

Chers frères, sœur, amis, dit-il d'un voix forte, nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant, ou se taise à jamais.

Kaira n'eut même pas le temps de penser une prière qu'un énorme grincement se fit entendre, résonnant dans toute l'église. C'était le bruit symbolique et habituel grandes portes en bois massif d'antan, et cette fois-ci les portes principale de l'église. Elle étaient poussée simultanément par un seul homme, et le jour qui entrait éblouit l'assemblée. Ce ne fut qu'après que ces yeux se soient adaptés que Kaira distingua la silhouette nouvelle venue : un homme, semblait-il, menu, squelettique, famélique, il semblait ne plus tenir sur ses jambes que par la force du courage. Sa voix tinta en écho dans l'église comme dans la tête de Kaira.

Je m'y oppose formellement ! tonna-t-il.

Cette voix... Kaira eut l'impression d'être plongée dans un rêve merveilleux. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où au monde. L'homme s'avança à grands pas vers l'autel, et elle put distinguer plus nettement son visage : les traits tirés, les cheveux sales et emmêlés, mais c'était lui ! Elle s'effondra, le visage ruisselant de larmes de joie et de honte.

Kamu ?

Sous le choc, personne ne sembla remarquer qu'elle avait parlé pour la première fois depuis la disparition de son mari. Mais le choc était tel, qu'à peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots elle perdait connaissance.

Quand elle se réveilla, Kamu la tenait dans ses bras (il l'avait rattrapée, comme toujours !), et toute l'église s'était agglutinée autour d'eux. Pour une fois pourtant ça n'était pas tant sur elle que sur son mari que l'attention s'était portée. Beaucoup le regardaient avec frayeur, et les chevaliers d'or eux-mêmes étaient sur leur garde. Pourtant, le chevalier du verseau n'avait toujours d'yeux que pour une seul personne : Kaira pleurait toujours, n'osant croire à sa chance. Kamu se redressa, portant sa femme comme si elle n'était qu'une plume, et la foule eut un mouvement de recul. Saorie, toujours à contre sens, s'avança.

Soit le bienvenu, dit-elle posément, chevalier Kamu.

Ces paroles détendirent quelque peu l'atmosphère. La certitude de Saorie était comme un label, que nul ne pouvait bafouer ni détourner.

Alors que les visages passaient de la méfiance à l'incrédulité, celui de Kaira se mit à rayonner. Elle regarda son époux dans les yeux.

Kamu... murmura-t-elle. Oh ! Kamu... Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment ! Mais comment...

Chut... dit-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Ca c'est une très longue histoire.

Une voix enjouée et reconnaissable entre toutes s'éleva alors du tumulte qui commençait à envahir la salle.

Kamu ! s'exclama Seiya. Ca alors pour une surprise ! Nous en fait pas des comme ça tous les jours parce que beaucoup d'entre nous ont frôlé l'infarctus ! Mais il faut que tu nous expliques ! Viens donc boire un verre mon vieux on a un buffet déjà tout prêt qui nous attend !

Des pleurs sonores se firent entendre : Quatre n'avait pas l'intention qu'on l'oublie. Kaira sourit, et prit l'enfant que Shina lui tendait. Tout en le berçant elle le présenta à Kamu.

Kamu, je te présente ton fils, Quatre, dit-elle en souriant.

Quatre ?! répéta le chevalier totalement hébété. Alors tant de temps s'est écoulé ?!

Nous allions fêter son premier anniversaire de mort... confirma Kaira à mi-voix.

Si longtemps...

Il paraissait éberlué par cette révélation.

Moi je propose qu'on s'explique autour d'une bonne table, les interrompit Seiya. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Non je te remercie Seiya, nia Kamu d'un ton neutre. Je ne suis pas présentable. Et je préfère que ma femme m'explique tout ça au calme d'abord. Et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

La foule lui ouvrit un passage vers la sortie. En partant il tendit le bras en s'exclamant :

Je reviendrai demain, mais ne m'attendez pas pour faire la fête !

Et sur ce, il rentra chez lui avec sa femme te son fils dans les bras.

Quand il fut parti, le silence retomba dans l'église. Hyoga, pourtant fou de joie, n'avait pu apostropher son maître et Ikki, malgré qu'il fut le plus doué pour garder une contenance dans les situations les plus extrêmes, semblait totalement ahuri.

Eh bien les amis ! reprit Seiya après quelques minutes. Vous l'avez entendu ? Que la fête commence !

La joie et l'entrain du chevalier Pégase furent communicatifs, et bientôt tous les invités furent au banquet, ripaillant au nom du retour du chevalier du verseau. Saorie était en grande conversation avec Hilda sur les compositions florales, Shaka, le vieux maître, et Mû parlaient techniques de méditation alors que les chevaliers de bronze jouaient à colin maillard et la chenille avec ceux d'argent.

Seul Ikki se tenait à l'écart, bien loin d'être atteint par l'enthousiasme général. Hyoga vint le rejoindre avec deux coupes de champagnes à la main, il lui en tendit une :

-Tiens, lui dit-il. Tu peux toujours boire à la santé de Kaira. Je suis sûre que, sans vouloir te vexer, elle na jamais été plus heureuse qu'en cet instant. Tu l'as entendue ! Elle a parlé !

Hyoga savait que ses paroles étaient blessantes, et il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux convaincre Ikki avant qu'il n'aille faire quelque chose de déraisonnable. Phoenix prit la coupe et la vida cul sec.

Tu ne vexes pas, dit-il au bout d'un moment. ET tu as parfaitement raison. Je savais que ce mariage ne pourrait pas se faire, qu'il était voué à l'échec. Elle n'a jamais pu l'oublier. Je la voyait sans arrêt regarder par la fenêtre comme si elle le guettait ; elle regardait son enfant avec tant de mélancolie ; et quand je ...

Il s'interrompit.

Oui ? l'encouragea Hyoga

As-tu déjà aimé une femme en en étant aimé en retour ? eut-il pour seule réponse.

Non, jamais, répondit franchement le chevalier du cygne.

Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre, trancha Ikki.

Hyoga soupira.

Tu allais me dire que quand tu lui faisais l'amour il se passait je-ne-sais-quoi, rétorqua Hyoga. Tu sais Ikki, il n'y a pas besoin d'aimer pour ça. Tu viens de le dire d'une certaine façon.

Ikki sembla surpris : jamais il n'aurait pensé Hyoga si dégourdi. Le champagne l'aida à digérer : de toutes façons, il n'était plus à ça près.

Alors ? s'enquit Hyoga.

Quand je lui faisais l'amour, reprit Phoenix, je la voyais toujours guetter la porte comme si il allait soudain débouler et la surprendre.

C'est un peu ce qui s'est passé, constata le chevalier du cygne.

Oui, acquiesça Ikki, mais au moins j'étais préparé. J'en ai la certitude à présent : elle est à lui.

IX Retrouvailles

Une fois arrivée chez elle et la surprise retombée, Kaira se rendit compte que Kamu était arrivé au moment où elle allait en épouser un autre. Comment lui expliquer son erreur ? Et surtout, comment retrouver sa confiance ? Il la posa à terre dans le salon de la maison du verseau. Cela fut étrange pour Kaira de se retrouver dans cet endroit qu'elle avait déserté depuis déjà près d'un an. La maison semblait comme endormie. Kamu aussi semblait étonné de trouver la maison déserte, il n'avait apparemment aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa « mort ».

Je t'ai emprunté quelques meubles, murmura-t-elle, penaude. Je suis désolée.

Tu as bien fait, lui répondit pourtant Kamu d'un ton neutre. Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi.

Oh ! Mais ils sont seulement dans ma maison au pied du sanctuaire. Le rassura-t-elle. On peut y aller si tu veux.

Oui, ça vaudrait mieux pour l'instant, acquiesça Kamu.

Ils redescendirent. Heureusement la maison était ouverte (Kaira s'y était préparée pour la cérémonie le matin même), car elle ne transportait pas les clefs dans sa robe de mariée !

Cette deuxième demeure non plus n'était pas très « humaine ». Kaira n'y était passée que quelques fois dans l'année pour récupérer des affaires.

Eh bine, dit Kamu après avoir allumer et s'être installé à la table de la cuisine, il faudrait que tu m'expliques comment j'ai pu être absent aussi longtemps. J'avais cru que Kiki venait seulement de me guérir quand je suis sorti de ma tombe. Mais il n'y avait personne au Sanctuaire, alors je suis descendu à la ville, et là un passant me dit que vous étiez tous à ton mariage et ...

OH ! Kamu, je suis désolée ! l'interrompit se femme. J'ai failli faire une regrettable erreur je...

Elle avait fondu en larmes. Mais comme toujours il posa son index sur ses lèvres et murmura.

Aucun défunt ne peut reprocher à ses proches de vivre sans lui. dit-il calmement.

Kaira se sentit comme libérée du terrible poids qui lui pesait sur la conscience. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé : elle pleurait, et Kamu la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Heureusement elle avait eu le temps de déposer Quatre sur leur lit, et il dormait à présent comme un bien heureux. Kaira releva la tête.

Et maintenant, raconte-moi tout, lui dit doucement le chevalier du verseau.

Kaira s'exécuta, et elle dit tout, de l'instant où elle avait découvert le corps gelé dans la maison du verseau, jusqu'à celui où Kamu était apparu comme dans un rêve, confirmant ses doutes.

J'ai fait une terrible erreur, conclut-elle en séchant ses larmes, Ikki n'est pas toi, et c'est toi que j'aime.

Elle se serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

Mais comment as-tu survécu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Eh bien...tu as dit que tu avais supplié Mû de me sauver ?

Et il lui fit le récit de la désobéissance de Kiki, ainsi que celui de la fois où elle avait bel et bien parlé à son cosmos.

...Mais le froid a du considérablement ralentir ma guérison, finit-il, et au lieu d'une journée j'ai mis un an à me réveiller. Je suis désolée...

Sa voix gardait le même ton, mais ses yeux exprimaient une profonde amertume.

Oh non ! s'exclama Kaira. Ne le sois pas. Tu as fait ton devoir de chevalier avant tout, et je sais que je ne peux t'en vouloir pour ça.

Alors tu me pardonnes de t'avoir lâchement abandonnée en ce monde ? s'enquit Kamu.

Seulement si tu me pardonnes d'avoir cru que tu l'avais fait définitivement. lui répondit Kaira en souriant.

Ils rirent tous deux, pleurant à moitié de joie. Kamu la serra dans ses bras comme il l'avait si souvent fait, et Kaira eut la certitude qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse qu'en ces retrouvailles.

Bon, finit-elle par dire après un moment, je prends les choses en main. Tu es dans un état lamentable !

Et en le regardant elle se rendit compte à quel point c'était vrai.

Alors tu vas prendre un bain et moi je vais te préparer un festin digne d'un roi. Quatre ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Kamu se leva et vint l'embrasser dans le cou.

Ah... susurra-t-il. Le petit bout de chou ! Mais... s'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller...alors...on devrais peut-être... profiter du temps qu'il nous reste ?

Kaira se retourna et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, avant de basculer sur le divan.

Une fois sa place dans la hiérarchie familiale totalement retrouvée, Kamu fit ce que sa femme lui demandait et , après un bon bain et un excellent repas, il était presque entièrement redevenu lui-même. Quatre se réveilla à la fin du repas pour réclamer le sien. Le temps était venu de faire des présentions moins sommaires. Kaira le ramena de la chambre et le posa délicatement dans les bras de son mari.

Alors ? demanda Kamu à son fils qui s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer comme s'il reconnaissait son père. Bonjours Quatre, je suis ton Papa : Kamu du verseau.

Le gamin sourit et tendit les bras vers son père. Kaira, voyant ce magnifique spectacle, pria les dieux pour que plus jamais sa famille ne soit déchirée, et que Quatre ne connaisse pas le destin tragique de son père et de tous les chevaliers.

X Le duel tourne au drame

Le lendemain, poussé par sa femme, Kamu vint à la fondation (où les chevaliers étaient rentrés dans la nuit) pour prouver et expliquer son retour. Kaira avait espéré profiter de cette occasion pour bavarder avec Ikki, mais Shun lui apprit qu'il était reparti directement vers l'île de la mort sans passer au Japon. Elle en fut déçue, mais pas surprise, et elle ne donna pas d'importance à ce manque de communication car depuis le retour de Kamu elle avait d'autres préoccupations bien plus heureuses. Seiya organisa une autre fête en l'honneur du retour de Kamu, qui ne put se désister, et l'on rit beaucoup en cette heureuse occasion de ripailler. Cette fête fut un tel succès que Kaira en oublia complètement l'homme qu'elle devait épouser 24 heures auparavant.

Sur l'île de la mort, Ikki fulminait autant que les volcans autour de lui. Il avait aimé Kaira comme personne à ses yeux, il l'avait possédée, il l'avait aidée, et il croyait s'en être fait aimer. Il considérait qu'après tout cela Kaira ne pouvait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, malgré le retour de Kamu. Les choses avaient changé : elle n'était plus à lui. Tous les chevaliers savent qu'il existe un seul moyen au monde pour régler leurs différent : le duel. Et il se remit en marche pour Athènes.

Kamu et sa femme furent réveillés vers 6 heures le lendemain matin par les pleurs de Quatre, autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi.

Ton fils est réveillé, murmura Kaira d'une voix ensommeillée.

Jusqu'au lever du soleil, c'est le tien, rétorqua Kamu sans ouvrir les yeux.

Personne ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que les cris s'amplifient et deviennent intolérables. Kaira s'extirpa des bras de son époux, se leva et enfila une nuisette. Et pendant qu'elle donnait le biberon à son fils, Kamu consentit à se lever et à s'habiller à son tour. Il vint l'embrasser dans le cou.

Tu fais quelque chose de particulier ce matin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix féline.

Il faut que j'aille faire les courses, répondit-elle dans un bâillement. On n'a plus rien.

C'est vrai que notre maison n'est pas spécialement remplie...

Elle rit.

Je demanderai à Kiki de te ramener tes meubles, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle recoucha Quatre qui se rendormit comme un bien heureux et retourna à la chambre.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Kamu.

Je viens de te le dire ! s'exclama une voix forte depuis l'autre pièce.

Et crois-tu que les magasins vont ouvrir spécialement à six heures du matin pour toi ma puce ? dit-il dans un sourire.

Kaira s'arrêta net, et mima de se taper la tête dans la main.

Que je suis bête ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tu es juste un peu fatiguée... la rassura Kamu et puisque Quatre a repris son paisible sommeil... on pourrait peut-être ne faire autant ?

Hum... fit Kaira en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément. C'est une éventualité...

Et il y en a d'autres que je devrais connaître ? interrogea le chevalier du verseau soudain très intéressé.

Peut-être bien...

Elle passa les mains sous son T-shirt et ils basculèrent sur le lit.

Kaira partit aux courses vers 9h30, elle avait horreur de faire la queue. Kamu resta donc seul dans la maison avec son fils, dont il avait bien l'intention d'apprendre à s'occuper. Mais alors qu'il le changeait, il crut entendre des pas dans la maison (les chevaliers d'or vient au sous-sol de leur maison). Il alla tendre l'oreille en bas des escaliers : en effet, il y a avait bien quelqu'un au rez-de-chaussée. Le chevalier du verseau monta et fut soulagé en voyant que l'intrus n'était autre que Ikki. Et pourtant il aurait juré avoir senti une aura hostile, d'ailleurs il la sentait toujours, comme si elle émanait du chevalier Phoenix.

Je regrette, dit Kamu d'un ton neutre sans baisser sa garde, Kaira est sortie.

Je sais, rétorqua Phoenix, j'ai attendu qu'elle sorte.

J'en conclut que tu voulais me parler seul à seul, en déduisit le chevalier du verseau, de plus en plus perplexe.

Mieux que ça, le détrompa Ikki une fois de plus. Comme tu l'avais sûrement remarqué tu es arrivé au moment où j'allais épouser Kaira. Deux hommes, une femme : l'un de nous est de trop.

Kamu sentait la cosmo énergie et la colère de Phoenix s'accroître au fil de ses paroles.

Kaira est revenue, affirma Kamu, rien n'a changé.

Au contraire, s'exclama Ikki comme s'il avait attendu cette question. Tu es mort, ou du moins tout le monde l'a cru, et Kaira a appris à m'aimer. Tu n'es pas resté mort assez longtemps à mon goût !

Kamu eut un sourire en coin.

Tu souhaites me défier ? s'enquit-il en souriant.

En effet...

Pendant ce temps, Kaira poussa un juron en arrivant devant le supermarché : une foule de grévistes bloquait l'entrée, pas question de courses pour la journée. Afin de n'être pas sortie pour rien, elle décida tout de même de passer voir Kiki et ses meubles dans la foulée.

Kamu et Ikki se déplaçaient en rond face à face, sans ciller, quand un énorme canapé apparut entre eux, sur lequel était allongé Kiki.

Voilà, dit-il aussitôt sans jeter un seul regard alentour, je te rapporte ton divan comme Kaira me l'avait demandé.

Puis il aperçut Ikki.

Tines ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Ikki, quel bon vent t'amè...

Tu arrives au milieu d'un duel, l'interrompit sèchement le chevalier Phoenix, sans pour autant lâcher Kamu des yeux.

Un quoi ?! s'étonna le petit apprenti. Mais... mais pourquoi ?

Un duel à mort, précisa calmement Kamu sans tenir compte de sa question. En fait, tu tombes bien Kiki.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, et relâcha ses défenses, marquant une pause dans le duel.

Dans un duel en règles, expliqua-t-il, il doit y avoir un témoin. Sois gentil de rapporter le canapé et tu reviendras témoigner de la sincérité de ce duel Kiki.

Inutile de préciser que le petit homme était ébahi, mais Mû s'était efforcé de lui apprendre à obéir.

Très bien, conclut-il.

Et le sofa et lui disparurent aussitôt.

Kaira, vexée, arrivait devant chez elle pour proposer son aide à Kiki. Quand elle entra il revenait avec le divan, dix centimètres au dessus du sol, si bien que l'objet retomba avec grand fracas.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'offusqua la jeune femme. Kiki tu devais emmener les meubles d'ici à la maison du verseau, et pas l'inverse !

Bah... hésita l'apprenti en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Kiki dit moi ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Kaira après avoir eu comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment.

Dans la maison du verseau, Ikki avait éclaté de rire dès le départ du jeune Kiki.

Aucun témoin n'est nécessaire pour un duel de chevalier ! s'exclaffa-t-il.

Je le sais pertinemment, rétorqua Kamu. Mais Kiki, lui, l'ignorait.

Un moyen habile de l'éloigner, approuva Phoenix. Remarquablement joué.

Tu sais qu'un simple chevalier de bronze ne peut se mesurer à un chevalier d'or ? l'avertit Kamu.

Ta présomption t'a déjà fait frôlé la mort, lui rappela l'autre, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ?

J'avais retenu mes coups. Comment aurais-je pu frapper à mort mon propre élève ? Alors que pour Kaira... En garde !

Les deux chevaliers reprirent leur position, mais cette ois il n'était plus question de tourner en rond. Ikki entama instantanément son attaque, si bien que Kamu n'aurait jamais eu le temps de riposter.

C'est alors qu'apparut Kiki dans un coin de la salle, accompagné de Kaira qui, découvrant le spectacle, se précipita sur Kamu. Hélas ! C'était trop tard : l'attaque d'Ikki était déjà lancée, et la jeune femme reçut le coup de plein fouet dans le dos. Elle s'écroula sur Kamu, et tout deux tombèrent à terre. Le chevalier du verseau se retourna aussitôt, mais Kaira, elle, ne bougeait plus. Il prit son visage blême et fermé dans ses mains.

Kaira ! s'écria-t—il.

Ikki accourut.

J'ignorais qu'elle était là, se justifia-t-il aussi posément qu'à l'ordinaire, incapable d'extérioriser le moindre sentiment.

Et tu prétends l'aimer ! tonna Kamu. Kaira... murmura-t-il au corps sans vie.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

Kiki, dit-il en se tournant vers le petit homme, vient vite.

Personne au Sanctuaire n'ignorait les pouvoirs guérisseurs de Kiki.

Je ne te promets rien, dit-il en s'avançant. La blessure est grave.

C'était un euphémisme, la jeune femme se vidait de son sang, Kamu lui-même en était recouvert.

Dépêche-toi ! le pressa le chevalier du verseau.

L'apprenti s'agenouilla près du corps et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur son cosmos, comme Mû le lui avait appris. Mais il sentit tout de suite que l'âme de Kaira s'en était allée, qu'elle était morte. Il retira ses mains.

Je regrette, murmura-t-il, je ne peux plus rien pour elle.

Non ! hurla Kamu.

Il écarta vivement Kiki.

Kaira ? appela-t-il en la secouant. Kaira je t'en supplie réponds-moi ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je préfèrerais encore te voir partir avec Phoenix mais je t'en supplie réponds-moi !

Des flots de larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues, renonçant tout espoir.

Au bout d'un moment, Kiki, qui avait disparu sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, revint avec Athéna. En la voyant Kamu se leva aussitôt pour venir la saluer.

Déesse Athéna, je vous supplie de réparer ma pauvre erreur !

Saorie regarda le cadavre quelques secondes, puis une larme descendit sur sa joue, elle aussi renonçait.

Je suis désolée Kamu, murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux plus rien pour elle.

Le chevalier s'effondra à côté de sa bien-aimée.

Kaira ? murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je t'ai promis que je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, tu te souviens ? Et bien je tiendrai ma promesse.

Et sans plus attendre, devant les yeux ébahis de Saorie, Kiki et Phoenix, il se tua de son propre coup. Le corps du chevalier du verseau retomba lourdement en travers de celui de sa bien-aimée, la marre de sang continuant de croître sous eux.

Saorie détourna la tête, les yeux embués de larmes. Ikki vint s'agenouiller devant elle.

Princesse Saorie, dit-il calmement, je regrette : je ne pensais pas le chevalier du verseau si émotif. Après tout nous avons tous déjà vécu de tels drames...

Ca suffit ! l'interrompit Athéna avec colère. On ne s'habitue jamais aux drames on les accumule ! Pour Kamu, la mort de celle qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde et pour qui il avait défié les règles de la chevalerie était un véritable drame. Toi Ikki tu as cru aimer Kaira parce qu'elle ressemblait à Esméralda, tout comme elle a crut t'aimer parce que tu ressemblais à Kamu. Mais si elle a su faire la part des choses, toi tu t'es entêté dans ta bêtise et voilà le résultat ! tu mériterais le même sort qu'eux. Mais je vais faire bien pire : je te condamne à vivre avec ça sur la conscience, chevalier Phoenix.

Elle soupira profondément, les larmes lui brûlant les joues.

Je vais finir par croire que les chevaliers sont réellement maudits, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot. Kiki, rapporte-moi l'enfant, il à présent le futur chevalier du verseau, et en tant que tel il n'aura jamais connu ses parents. Hyoga lui apprendra la maîtrise de l'eau et de la glace. Pauvre enfant...

Madame, dit respectueusement Ikki. Nous les chevaliers savons depuis notre plus jeune âge que, quoi qu'il arrive, pour les hommes comme pour les chevaliers, la mort est au début comme elle est à la fin.

THE END.

DES PTITS MAILS SVOUS PLAIT !


End file.
